


Partners In Crime

by FelicityNickwells, SkylerScull1



Series: The Abyss Is Watching Within A Whirlwind Of Timelines [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A totally normal relationship between two friends, Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Character Study, Dark Comedy, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Developing Friendships, EXP and LOVE (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Five Stages of Grief, Flashbacks, Flowey Has Issues (Undertale), Flowey Is a Manipulative Shit & So Is Papyrus, Gaslighting, Grief/Mourning, Level of Violence (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Narcissistic Sociopathic Papyrus, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Papyrus Shenanigans, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sans (Undertale), Psychological Trauma, Psychopathic Flowey, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sadistic Flowey (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unhealthy Relationships, Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Papyrus is in quite the bind but with the help of his flowery friend, everything will surely go to plan."Hey Paps! Whats up?""U-UNDYNE?""Hey, whats wrong dude? You sound like your crying...""THERES BEEN A PROBLEM."
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: The Abyss Is Watching Within A Whirlwind Of Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436644
Comments: 69
Kudos: 108





	1. Fortune Favors The Bold

**Partners In Crime**

**Chapter 1: Fortune Favors The Bold**   
  


  
He can taste the dust flowing through the air, staining his red scarf a murky grey and he couldn't help but laugh despite the danger he's in.

**_KA-BOOM!_ **

Papyrus dodges to the left, his eye-sockets widening as the spiked hammer shaped bullets passes him right where his head was moments before- Right! No time for laughing when your being chased by an angry red bunny wench. "Get back here you hooligan! You blasted murderer!" The lady crys out, waving her fists. More magic explodes in the air and Papyrus- only just managing to not trip over his own feet- only runs faster, taking a quick turn to the left into a seemingly empty allyway...

and right into a dead-end.  
The woman corners him and he backs up into the wall behind him and raises his red gloved hands into the air, "AH! MISS LAUDIE! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE...!" Papyrus glances behind the woman quickly before giving the woman a confident grin, "WHATEVER MAY BE THE PROBLEM? PERHAPS I CAN FIND WHATEVER HOOLIGAN WHO DARED DUST YOUR BROTHER?" adopting a heroic pose, he laughed his signature "NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH~!"

The woman doesn't look very happy, tears stain her red fur and Papyrus can't help but almost feel guilty, of course, The Great Papyrus, can't be seen feeling guilty for something that is so obviously not his fault, whatever the woman says next is lost to him as the world skips a beat or two. The feeling was disorientating but Papyrus could manage as always.

"-amned murderer! When the gaurds catch you- you'll regret it!" Oops.... Papyrus winced, he missed about half of what the lady was saying but he got the gist concidering the fact that she's currently taking her phone out and that she has a Royal Guardsmen on speed-dail.... this definitely can't be good, he can't afford to be caught just yet. He'll need a distraction if he plans on getting out of this without the gaurds being called, at least he has a friend to fall back on if things don't go his way though.

"AH-HAH! I SEEM TO HAVE DISCOVERED THE PROBLEM! I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE MISTAKEN ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE! I AM A FUTURE ROYAL GAURDSMEN TRAINING DIRECTLY UNDER CAPTAIN UNDYNE! I WILL HELP YOU FIND YOUR BROTHERS MURDERER ASAP! THERE IS NO NEED TO CALL FOR BACKUP!" Posing once again, he deftly steps out of the way of another magic bullet. The hammer bullet explodes when it hits the wall, Papyrus ducks under the fallen debris without breaking a sweat. The monster- obviously amazed by Papyrus' skill, stares at him in wonder, or perhaps she's giving him the death glare. Only time could tell!

"You- You-" The sound of screams and the smell and sight of dust fills the air as a thousand vines burst out of the ground underneath her and stab through her body, leaving nothing but dust behind, the dust clinging onto the guilty party and Papyrus' clothes. As the vines retract, a tiny flower covered in monster dust and wearing a saccharine grin can be seen in place of where Miss Laudie was before he tore her apart and she was reduced to dust.

"Howdy Papyrus! You seem to be in quite the bind, ain'tcha pal? Killing a poor, defenceless monster? Shame on you Papyrus, shame on you~" The flower teases playfully, Papyrus can't help but grin back at the cheeky little devil in the making, "GOOD AFTERNOON FLOWERY FRIEND! THANK YOU FOR GALLANTLY SAVING ME FROM THAT MAD WOMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE EVER SO THANKFUL FOR YOUR DARING RESCUE!" Papyrus kneels down in front of the flower, steadily ignoring the flowers claims with a grin mirroring Floweys sickly sweet one.

In response, the flower blushes and fans his face dramatically with his leaves, "Oh, Golly! Aren't you a sweet-heart, Papyrus? It's not often I save a brave hero. You seem sad friend.... whatever seems to be the problem?" Flowey asks in false concern, swaying in place as Papyrus shakes the dust off of his scarf.

"AH, I DO BELIEVE THAT WOMAN MISTAKE ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE! I OFFERED TO INVESTIGATE HER BROTHERS UNTIMELY DEATH BUT THE POOR THING REFUSED AND THEN DARED TO ATTACK ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Papyrus remarks with a playful frown and a disappointed shake of the head. Flowey giggles and copys Papyrus' action with a sly smile.

"Now why on earth would she do that?" The flower wonders, grinning up at the skeleton in front of him before frowning and looking away shyly. "Hey.... Papyrus?" Flowey asks after a moment of silence.

"YES, FLOWERY FRIEND? WHATEVERS THE MATTER?" Papyrus responds with a small frown, worried about the unusually quiet flower.

"....Why don't you go call Undyne and tell her all about this?" Flowey requests with a knowing gleam in his eye before burrying back underground.

**_BEEP_ **

"Hey, Paps! Whats up?"

"U-UNDYNE?"

"Hey, whats wrong dude? You sound like your crying..."

"THERES BEEN A PROBLEM."


	2. Murder Mystery N.1

**Partners In Crime**

**Chapter 2: Murder Mystery N.1**

  
"Did you see who the attacker was?" Undyne asks him with a frown, her worry was obvious. As soon as she and the dogs arrived, they got straight to work with finding the attacker- but funny enough, the only trace of magic was from the victims themselves and a mysterious third party that they couldn't identify. Undyne and Sans- who Undyne called over on her way to New Home to meet up at the crime scene- stayed by Papyrus for the remainder of the investigation. Trying to comfort the poor skele who witnessed the horrible crime in front of them, it's not often that a monster is murdered in cold blood by one of there own kind.

"AH, NO. I'M AFRAID NOT. IT WAS A BIT TOO DARK TO MAKE OUT ANY DETAILS." Papyrus responds grumpily, avoiding eye-contact with Undyne and his brother who was nearby, Undyne squeezes his shoulder slightly as if that would help Papyrus feel a bit better.

"Paps-" Undyne starts, pity in her eyes, Papyrus feels anger well up inside of him, but instead of pushing it back down as usual, he lets it bubble up to the surface, "I'M FINE UNDYNE! DON'T WORRY, I'M JUST A BIT SHOCKED IS ALL!" The irritation in his voice makes Undyne back down a bit and she lets go of his shoulder just as Sans looks over at them. The shock in their eyes is hilarious but Papyrus hides the urge to laugh.

"heh, bro. you seem more then a bit shocked. i mean, you just witnessed two murders, sooo..." Sans comments with a eyebrow-bone raised, Papyrus rolls his eyes, "YES. I KNOW SANS! I PREFER NOT TO THINK OF IT IF YOU DON'T MIND. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS AS WELL AS CAN BE EXPECTED AFTER WITNESSING SUCH AN EVENT. WE MUST CATCH THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE BEFORE THEY CAUSE ANY MORE HARM!" The Great Papyrus responds, his grin starting to come back as he stands up from the bench across the street from the dust filled ally-way, Undynes obviously worried but that can be dealt with later after the "culprit" is found, aka the moody flower waiting for this conversation to be done with.

"Leave the investigation to the dogi, Papyrus. You should go home and get some rest." Undyne commands him, she's smiling but her eyes betray her worry as she gives him a noogie. "AHH! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"Aw, come on Papyrus! All's fair in love and war!" Undyne cackles as she lets go of him, Papyrus stumbles back a few steps with a stunned expression. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT LOVE BEING NOOGIED AND SUPLEXED INTO AN INCH OF MY LIFE UNDYNE." Papyrus responds with a strained voice, looking out into the distance.

"heh, we best get going bro. see ya later Un-die." Sans buts into the conversation with a grin, walking past the two, Papyrus grins back and follows him, waving goodbye to Undyne, she waves back with a simple, "Take care of yourself, Papyrus! Don't forget practice tomorrow!" Undyne yells after them before they turn a corner and disappear from sight.

"WOWIE! WE SURE GOT HOME FAST!" Papyrus remarks, slightly dizzy from being teleported from one place to another. One moment they were in New Home, walking down the street, the next their opening the door to their house in Snowdin. 

"it's called shortcut bro." Sans remarks, heading towards the stairs with a lazy parting wave.

"SANSSS!!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NO MORE PRANKING ME ACROSS TIME AND SPACE?!" Papyrus screams.

-

  
Later that night, after Sans fell asleep, there's a knock on the window, Papyrus hurrys out of bed and opens his window with an excited grin, having been expecting the new arrival. "HOWDY FLOWERY FRIEND! RIGHT ON TIME AS ALWAYS!"

"Howdy to you too, Papyrus! Aren't I always on time? Anyways, soooo, what did you tell Undyne?" Flowey asks impatiently, gleeful for some gossip, swaying from side to side as he climbs up the window sill and curls his vines around Papyrus' arms in a mockery of a hug.

"I SIMPLY TOLD HER A BASTARDIZED VERSION OF THE TRUTH, FLOWEY!" Papyrus defends himself, cradling the flower in his arms as he sits down on the edge of his bed with a grin, it's always nice to get a visit from Flowey. Heaven knows it doesn't happen often, usually Papyrus has to go out and find him, not the other way around.

"So you lied?" Flowey commented slyly with a smirk. "YES, I SUPPOSE I DID. I DID INDEED LIE TO HER, MY FLOWERY FRIEND! BUT IT WAS ALL IN THE NAME OF THE GREATER GOOD!" Papyrus responds after a moment of thinking, the flower giggles at his remark.

" _Riiiiight...._ " Flowey draws out the word, rolling his eyes as he does so before propping his face on a vine to lean closer to Papyrus. "So, tell me what happened! I want all the juicy details, friend!" 

Papyrus rolled his eyes and prepared for story-time with a playful grin, reflecting the devilish one on Floweys face. "WELL, AFTER I CALLED UNDYNE....."


	3. Flower You Today?

**Partners In Crime**   
**Chapter 3: Flower You Today?**

  
Flowey listens intently to Papyrus story, a sly smirk on his face mirroring Papyrus´s smug grin, " _Soooo_ , that´s all that happened? I expected something more... entertaining."

Papyrus snorts, shaking his head fondly at the small plant, "NOTHING ELSE HAS HAPPENED, AFTER THAT I SIMPLY HAD SANS READ ME A STORY AND THEN HERE WE ARE! YOU HAVE SAVED BEFORE YOU ATTACKED THAT WENCH CORRECT?" Papyrus asks, changing the subject smoothly with a tilt of his head.

The flower copy´s the motion, tilting his own head with a sickly sweet smile, "Now, why on earth would you think that, Papy?"

"NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH~! WHY, I ALWAYS KNOW, FLOWERY FRIEND! THERE´S NOTHING ELSE TO IT!" Papyrus exclaims, grinning at the flower wrapped around him.

Flowey rolls his eyes at him before smirking, "Papy, I have an idea. A plan if you will."

Papyrus tilts his head, "WHATEVER IS YOUR IDEA FLOWERY FRIEND?"

"Why, my plans rather simple. It would be rather fun to create a murder mystery, huh pal? We could murder our way into the royal guard and into the kings favor. All you have to do is catch the culprit aka little old me and then Undyne will have no choice but to let you into the royal guard." Flowey proposes, grinning proudly up at the skeleton holding him.

Papryus grins, "THATS A WONDERFUL IDEA! HOW SHOULD WE GO ABOUT IT?"

Flowey giggles before leaning closer to Papyrus and whispering something to him, Papyrus listens intently to Flowey´s plan before sharply nodding.

"WELL THEN, YOU BEST BE GOING FLOWERY FRIEND! WE CAN TALK MORE IN THE MORNING BUT FOR NOW, WE BEST GET SOME REST!" Papyrus remarks casually, getting up from the bed to look out the window.

Flowey hums, his stem swaying back and forth merrily, "Alright! Good night Papyrus!" Flowey sings happily, sliding off of Papyrus´s arms to rest on the window sill before dropping down to the ground and disappearing beneath the snow. 

Papyrus waves, despite Flowey already being gone, with a wide grin, "GOODNIGHT FLOWERY!"

Papyrus heads back to his bed to lay down on the covers.

-

"paps, ya sure about this?" Sans asks lazily, shoving another fork full of burnt spaghetti into his mouth.

Papyrus nods enthusiastically as he puts away his bowl of oatmeal into the kitchen sink, "AS SURE AS I AM THAT MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I SHALL FIND THE CULPRIT AND DELIVER THEM TO UNDYNE, WHERES I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" he says passionately. Jutting out his hip bone, he adopts his signature pose with a confident grin, "THE FIEND RESPONSIBLE, WILL BE CAPTURED AT ONCE AND JUDGED FOR HIS CRIMES BEFORE THE ROYAL COURT!"

Sans raises an eyebrow bone, "alright then, good luck Paps. be careful would ya?"

Papyrus nods cheerfully with a happy grin, "AS ALWAYS DEAR BROTHER!" Papyrus happily agrees with his brothers terms before racing out of the room, "REMEMBER TO PICK UP YOUR SOCK!!!" Papyrus yells out as he exists the house and slams the door closed, not giving Sans the chance to respond.

The flowery menace that Papyrus befriended so long ago, pops up from the ground with a cheerful grin, "So you got smiley trash-bag´s approval, huh Papyrus?" Flowey tilts his head with a honeyed grin, his words sugarcoated with excitement and pride.

Papyrus nods, kneeling down in front of the flower carefully, "OF COURSE, FLOWERY! HE DIDN´T TRY TO STOP ME EVEN ONCE, A BIG IMPROVEMENT FROM LAST TIME!"

Flowey giggles, looking up at the skeleton in front of him, a few vines slither up from the ground to curl around Papyrus´s boots, "Your my favorite Papyrus! He doesn´t even suspect a thing does he?" Flowey asks gleefully, manic laughter coating his words. 

Papyrus reaches a hand out to rest of Flowey´s cheek, Flowey leans into his hand happily, "HE DOES NOT SUSPECT A THING FLOWERY. IF ALL GOES WELL, WE WILL BE AT THE KINGS CASTLE WITH ME AS A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMEN!" Papyrus beamed, observing the flower in front of him fondly, "THERE IS NO REASON TO WORRY FLOWERY FRIEND! YOU WILL GET THAT SOUL YOU HAVE ALWAYS DREAMED OF, MY DEAR SUSPECT!"

Flowey giggles, playfully batting his eyes before batting at his gloved hand with one of his leafs, "Your always so dramatic Papy! Thats what I like about you, friend. You ought to be going now, I think you should go visit Undyne." Flowey remarks casually with a sly smirk before popping back underground, his vines retreating from their hold on his boots.

Papyrus stands up, wiping snow off of his pants before heading towards Waterfall to talk to Undyne. Flowey was right, it would be a good idea to talk to Undyne about joining the investigation. 


	4. Exactly As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus talks to Undyne about him joining the investigation.

**Partners In Crime**

  
**Chapter 4: Exactly As Planned**

  
"Papyrus what are you doing here this early? It's like three in the morning." Undyne remarks, casually opening the door for the skeleton outside. Undyne was still in her pajamas, having just woke up only moments before.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS DECIDED TO PROVIDE MY HELP FOR THIS INVESTIGATION! I BELIEVE TOGETHER, WITH MY DASTARDLY SMARTS AND YOUR ABILITY TO DESTROY ANY OBSTACLE IN YOUR WAY, WE WILL FIND THE CULPRIT AND JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!" Papyrus says at once with a grin, awake as ever. He, as always, was unaware and uncaring of how early in the morning it was. Sleeping was for the dead and he was most certainly not dead! ...For the moment at least, he knows all too well what happens when Flowey gets bored.

The image of friendliness pellets plunging through his body and vines wrapping around his spine in a dangerous dance of death appears in his mind. Papyrus shivers uncontrollably from the image, even now he can still feel the pain traveling up his spine from where it was broken in two by a bored, malice filled flower. Even with the inability to remember previous timelines, that one memory seemed to stick to him with the stubbornness of a thousand Flowey's.

"Uh, you okay dude? Are you cold or something?" Undyne asks, an eye-brow raised. The full body shiver that Papyrus produced was fairly noticeable by the fish monster, good thing that she blamed it on the cold. Waterfall was quite cold today so it's a prefect excuse!

"I- UH- YES, OF COURSE! IT IS MOST DEFINITELY THE COLD AND NOT A BAD MEMORY OF A BUTTERCUP PLAGUING MY MIND!" Papyrus declares, striking a pose, "MAY I COME INSIDE? WATERFALL IS QUITE COLD TODAY AND I AM FREEZING MY BONES OUT HERE, NEVERMIND THAT SKELETONS CAN'T FEEL COLD! NYEH-HEH-HEH!!!" another victory for the great Papyrus as he laughs his signature laugh.

Undyne chuckles, not sure what to think about Papyrus's statement but steps aside to let the skeleton inside. Papyrus follows Undyne inside the house, closing the door behind him before following Undyne to the dining table. They both sit down with zero grace and stare at each-other silently with a known challenge lurking in their eyes.

"So. You want to join the investigation?" Undyne finally speaks up after a few minutes of awkward silence, her grin twitches.

Papyrus nods with excitement filling his bone marrow, "NYEH-HEH-HEH! OF COURSE I DO! I SAW THE KILLER MYSELF AND WHILE I CAN'T DESCRIBE THEM, I'D MOST CERTAINLY RECOGNIZE THEM RIGHT AWAY! I'D BE THE GREATEST ADDITION TO THIS MURDER MYSTERY!" Papyrus declares, his grin widening. Again the image of a disappointed, bored flower pops into his mind, he quickly disregards the thought. Flowey would never hurt him and Undyne wouldn't dare say no to him!

Everythings going exactly as planned!

"No, your not joining the investigation Papyrus." Undyne declares with a moody frown, turns out she's not a morning person.

Papyrus blinks, that was not exactly what he expected. He was so sure she'd say yes! Oh well, might as well try again, "I WAS SO SURE YOU'D SAY YES! DO NOT BE SCARED DEAR FRIEND! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY FOR ANY SCENARIO! I WILL BE HERE AT NOON TIME TO HELP WITH THE INVESTIGATION!" Papyrus reassures her, a kind and forgiving smile on his skull.

Undyne sputters, her mouth dropping open in shock, "W-What?! I'm not scared, Papyrus! And how in the underground did you know that we're having a meeting at twelve?!" she yells out, standing up from her chair, the chair promptly falls over with a bang. Despite Undyne's protests, Papyrus was already at the door with a cheery grin on his face, steadily ignoring Undyne's questions with his usual cheer.

"ALAS UNDYNE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS MY WATCH DECREES, MUST GO AS OF THIS VERY MINUTE! IT ALMOST TIME FOR ME TO DO MY ROUNDS OVER IN SNOWDIN!" Papyrus exclaimed, looking down at his watch-less wrist, "TAKE CARE!" Papyrus waves at Undyne before bolting out the door with an outrageous speed.

Undyne runs over to the door to stop him, startled, "WAIT PAPYRUS!" alas Papyrus was no-where to be found, probably already as far as Snowdin by now. Undyne sighs, disgruntled but not overly surprised, "You don't even HAVE a watch, Idiot." Undyne mutters before slamming the door closed.

As always, Papyrus wouldn't take no as an answer and now it was Undyne's job to deal with Papyrus' over-protective brother, "Damn it!" Undyne curses, picking up her phone to dial Sans' number. She doubted he'd pick up.

"hey, it's Sans the skeleton, leave a message at the beep." Sans chimed over the phone before the sound of a whoopee cushion was heard over the receiver.

Undyne rolls her eyes, "Cut the crap! Your brother invited himself into the investigation, Sans."

"huh, so thats what he was talking about this morning. listen Undie-"

"It's Undyne." she snapped angrily with a scowl plastered on her face.

"yeah, yeah." Undyne could practically hear him rolling his eyes, "just tell 'em no and leave it at that." Sans yawned loudly into the receiver, not surprising considering how early it is.

"I DID!" Undyne screamed, it was too early in the morning for this. 

"yeah, well. try harder." his voice was monotone, dead and cold. It told Undyne exactly what would happen if she didn't keep Papyrus safe.

Undyne shivered at his voice as he hung up before slowly sitting back down at the table. If there was one thing that she was scared of it would be Papyrus' brother. ONE mistake and you're on the guy's shit list for rest of your life.

Meanwhile Flowey was happily listening to Papyrus describe the disorder he caused. Swaying back and forth cheerfully on his stem, Flowey lets out a demonic laugh.

Everything was going exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Flowey and Undyne are both on Sans' shit list for two very different but semi-similar reasons.


	5. The Meeting

**Partners In Crime**

  
**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

  
Undyne growls in frustration, the meeting would start any moment now and she still didn't have a plan to get Papyrus out of the investigation. He was a stubborn skeleton that seemed to take everything as a challenge and she didn't have the heart to say no to him twice. The first time was hard enough.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK** _

Undyne sighs, the royal guards were finally here. Opening up the door she greets them, "Hey, Dogi's, 01 and 02, Knight Knight. Glad you all could make it here."

"Oh, it was no problem captain." Dogamy grins, "Can we come in?"

Undyne chuckles, "Yeah sure." Undyne moves out of the way, allowing the guards to come inside.

Dogaressa smiles shyly as she passes Undyne, "(We're ready to get started, captain!)"

Undyne snorts, "Call me Undyne."

"(Aye! Aye! Captain!)" Dogaressa wags her tail, "(I'd be honored to!)"

After everyone gets inside the house and is all settled in, Undyne begins the meeting, absently noting that Papyrus wasn't here yet. Maybe he forgot?

"Alright! Let's get this meeting going!" Undyne starts with a grin, glaring down at the Royal Guard members, "As of yesterday, Papyrus, the sentry of Snowdin town, witnessed two murders over in New Home during a late afternoon coffee run that lasted most of the night. He was the only witness. Dogamy, Dogaressa, please state what you've observed yesterday afternoon when I called you in."

"(R-right!)" Dogaressa jumps out of her seat, excitement in her eyes, "(The first murder we looked at, there was blue magic involved but whoever killed the poor boy did a good job at covering his tracks.)"

"How so?" Undyne narrows her eyes at the female dog.

Dogaressa whimpers, "(I'm not sure.)" she finally admitted, hunching in on herself.

Dogamy stands up from his chair, "Captain, we couldn't figure out what type of monster the killer was from the first murder. It isn't her fault. The area smelled of bones and nothing else. We did find a trace of something at the second crime scene though."

Dogaressa nods excitedly, her tail wagging, "(Y-yeah! The first smelled of bones and blue magic! Papyrus witnessed the murder and he's made of bones so we know where the smell of bones came from. That's all we discovered for the murder of the boy. Papyrus must've been close enough to cover any other smells!)" Dogaressa states proudly, a smile on her muzzle.

Dogamy sharply nods at her description, "Either the perpetrator has access to blue magic or the magic belongs to Papyrus, the magic signature could be his."

Undyne frowns, "What are you trying to say? That Papyrus did it?" she asks in disbelief, "Papyrus couldn't hurt a fly!"

Dogamy cowers, tucking his tail in between his legs. Dogaressa looks at him in worry, closing her arms around him in a hug, "(No, mam. Our theory is that Papyrus tried to fight off the attacker or trap him in place to prevent anyone from being hurt. The perpetrator must've held a personal grudge against the boy to continue the attack regardless of a witness.)" she explains softly, tucking her head against Dogamy's shoulder.

Undyne breaths a shaky breath in, "A personal grudge? We'll have to ask Papyrus to tell us what happened again, he left a lot of details out. That's not like him."

Dogaressa whines, "(He must've been embarrassed about losing the fight! I wouldn't mention fighting someone if I lost either. He must of been pretty traumatized too, I'm surprised he recovered so quickly.)" she remarks, concerned for more then one reason.

Undyne sighs, "Look. I know that your his bone buddy-"

"(He's the best bone buddy!)" Dogaressa states happily, her tails wagging again as she lets go of Dogamy who seems to have recovered quickly.

Dogamy nods in agreement, his own tail starting to wag, "He walks us twice a day!"

Undyne glowers at them, "HEY! Just because your his bone buddy doesn't mean you guys know everything about him. He doesn't get... EMBARRASSED! He's the type of person to gloat about even his failures. This isn't like him."

Dogamy shakes his head, "He witnessed a murder, any kid would be traumatized over that." he explains softly.

Undyne looks away, "Yeah, I guess your right. It- It just isn't like him." Undyne sighs before looking back at them, "What about the lady?"

Dogaressa perks up at the question, "(Oh that's easy! The alleyway was loaded with her magic, she must've been fighting the person who attacked her before they got the hit on her. We picked up the smell of a third monster in the area, after picking the smell up we noticed that the same smell was lurking in the same area that the first monster was killed!)"

Undyne raises an eye brow, "What kind of monster?"

Dogaressa and Dogamy throw a look at each other before Dogaressa finally answers the question, "(Buttercups, mam.)"

"Buttercups?" Undyne questions, "Isn't that a type of poisonous flower?" 

Dogaressa nods enthusiastically, "(Yes mam! It was a plant based monster that we smelled, a buttercup to be exact!)"

Undyne crosses her arms, "I've never heard of a flower monster before. Are you sure that's what you smelled?"

"(Yep, I'm sure!)" Dogaressa chirps, "(I've never seem a buttercup monster either but that does narrow the search down quite a lot. It's most definitely a plant monster if it isn't a Buttercup one.)"

Undyne sighs, "Alright, that does narrow it down. Anything else?"

Dogaressa shakes her head solemnly, "(No, mam. That's the only information we've noticed so far.)"

Undyne groans, "This is going to take a while isn't it?" she asks herself.

Doggo rolls his eyes, "Probably. Maybe we could get that judge guy to check everyone for Exp." the blind dog suggests, finally speaking up.

Undyne thinks for a moment, "That's a good idea, how would we find the judge though? Literally NO-ONE knows who that guy is."

"(Except for the king!)" Dogaressa chirps, interrupting Doggo when he begins to respond, "(Maybe we can ask him?)"

Undyne nods, "That's a good idea. Getting help by the Royal Judge would speed up the investigation considerably. I'll ask Asgore about him either today or tomorrow."

"What are we, like, supposed to do till then?" RG 01 asks, lifting his head from Undyne's table.

RG 02 lifts his head at RG 01's question to ask a question of his own, "Yeah, like, are we going to be reassigned or something?"

Undyne rolls her eyes, "Yes, I'm reassigning you two to New Home. You'll be taking shifts during the day and then from 7 at night to 5 in the morning Knight Knight will be on duty, giving you guys a chance to rest up. I'll ask Asgore about putting up a curfew." Undyne informs them, crossing her arms defensively, it isn't often that a monster kills one of their own kind. As such it's a big deal when it happens.

Knight Knight tilts her head, looking up at Undyne curiously, "...Is that so?"

Undyne nods sharply, looking over at her, "You ok with being reassigned to New Home at those times?"

Knight Knight sighs softly, taking a moment to think about it, "...It's OK."

Undyne clears her throat, "Alright. Dogamy, Dogaressa, I'll need you two to also patrol New Home around the same time as Knight Knight. Knight Knight will take the entrance to the Capital and the hallways leading to the Judgement Hall and Asgore's house. You guys will take literally everywhere else in New Home."

Dogaressa smiles at Undyne, "(Got it captain! I'll take the north and west parts of New Home. Dogamy can take the east and south parts!)"

Undyne grins, "That's the enthusiasm I'm looking for! I'll have everyone else stay where they are currently assigned. Now-"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ARRIVED FASHIONABLY LATE!" Papyrus screams at the top of his lungs as he crashes in through the window before quickly picking himself up from the glass covered floor to pose dramatically, "I HAVE INVITED MYSELF TO THE MEETING! BASK IN MY GLORY!!!"

"What the fuck Papyrus?!" Undyne yells, feeling very confused and startled.

Dogami and Dogaressa shakes with excitement before hurrying over to Papyrus, tripping over themselves before jumping at him and pinning him to the ground in a hug, "(Papyrus!!!!)" Dogaressa exclaims, her tail wagging with her excitement, "(Are you here to take us for a walk?!)"

"ER- I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO JOIN UNDYNE'S MEETING!" Papyrus corrects them, grabbing Dogaressa gently and lifting her away from him before doing the same to Dogamy, " THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GIVE YOU TWO, TREATS AND A LENGTHY WALK LATER TODAY!" Papyrus reassures them, standing upright before dusting the dog hairs off of his outfit.

Dogaressa thinks about it before sharply nodding, "(I will be waiting for my treat.)"

"NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH! WHAT HAVE I MISSED DURING MY LATENESS OF ARRIVING?" Papyrus asks Undyne, turning to look at her.

Undyne thinks for a moment before answering him, "We've figured out that the culprit must be a plant monster. We're also going to set up a curfew. Dogamy, Dogaressa and Knight Knight will be reassigned to New Home from 7 at night to 5 in the morning, starting tomorrow. 01 and 02 will be taking shifts during the day."

"OH! WILL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALSO BE REASSIGNED?" Papyrus tilts his head, curiosity entering his voice.

Undyne sighs, suddenly feeling very tired, "Paps, your not even in the Royal Guard yet."

Papyrus blinks before grinning widely, "BUT I WILL BE EVENTUALLY!" he remarks, "I'LL BE IN NEW HOME LATER TONIGHT TO JOIN THE DOGI COUPLE WITH THEIR HUNT!"

Undyne stares at him before narrowing her eyes, angry, "What?! No, Paps, you can't just invite yourself into the investigation!" Undyne argues, in disbelief, there's no way she's going to allow him to put himself in danger like that.

Papyrus simply grins, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SEE YOU DOGI LATER TONIGHT!" Papyrus tells Dogamy and Dogaressa with his normal excitement, steadily ignoring Undyne's protests, "IT WILL A DELIGHT TO WORK WITH YOU ALL!"

"Wait Papyrus!" Undyne calls out, summoning a spear as he climbs back out the window.

"BYE UNDYNE!" Papyrus waves cheerfully to her before ducking down and sliding off of the window sill and hurrying away from Undyne's house before she can stop him.

"That damn skeleton." Undyne grumbles, reabsorbing the magical spear back into her magic. The spear disappearing as she faces Dogaressa and Dogamy, "Dogaressa, I need you to keep an eye on him during your rounds tonight."

Dogaressa nods quickly, "(I won't take my eye off of him, captain!)"

"Good." Undyne nods back at her before collapsing onto her piano stool, "Your all dismissed."

The Royal Guards quickly leave her house, all except Knight Knight who shuffles her way to Undyne, "...He'll be alright." she solemnly informs Undyne in her usual soft whisper.

Undyne's eyes soften, "Keep an eye on him, Knight Knight. I'm counting on you and the Dogi's. Don't let me down." she mutters softly to the large mercenary.

Knight Knight nods slowly before making her way out of the house with one last, "...Fare well, captain."


	6. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tells Flowey about the meeting before remembering something he tried very hard to forget.

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 6: A Memory**

"Howdy Papyrus!" Flowey chirps, popping up from the ground with a cheery smile on his face.

Papyrus jumps, startled, "HELLO TO YOU TOO, FLOWERY FRIEND!" Papyrus chirps back with a grin, he kneels down in front of Flowey and reaches out with his gloved hand to gently pat Flowey's upper petal. 

Flowey leans into his hand, an almost fond look in his eyes. Papyrus really was his favorite toy and such a loyal one too.

Flowey giggles, "How was the meeting, friend?" he sways back and forth on his stem cheerfully.

Papyrus can't help but flinch, "THE MEETING WAS WONDERFUL, MY FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE UNCOVERED SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION!"

Flowey hums lightly, his smile sly now that his curiosity is being fed, "Oh? Is that so?"

Papyrus nods enthusiastically, "YES INDEED! UNDYNE WILL BE PUTTING UP A CURFEW TO PROTECT THE CITIZENS! THE DOGI COUPLE AND KNIGHT KNIGHT WILL BE ON DUTY IN NEW HOME FROM 7 TO 5 I BELIEVE! I WILL BE JOINING THEM AND TOGETHER WE WILL MAKE OUR WAY FORWARD INTO RICHES AND GUARDLINESS!" Papyrus grins, pride and a touch of nervousness coating his every word.

Flowey giggles, tilting his head to the side, "Is that even a word Papyrus?" he teases gently, still swaying back and forth to music Papyrus can't hear.

Papyrus' grin widens, "IT IS NOW THAT I'VE SAID IT! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" Papyrus laughs his signature laugh but even Flowey can tell that something was off with it. Papyrus was so obvious which actually made him the greatest partner, believe it or not.

Everyone was so used to him trying to be the center of attention, an innocent oblivious loud child. that they ignored the more dark parts of his personality, they looked right past him and that made him the best person for Flowey to team up with. It also made it easy to tell when something was wrong with him.

Flowey frowned, concern in his expression as he looked up at the skeleton, "Oh golly Papyrus, something seems a bit off today... what's the matter, friend?" faux concern filled his voice, sickly sweet like a buttercup pie. The comparison was bittersweet but hilarious, still Flowey didn't laugh, he had a skeleton to manipulate. 

Papyrus' eye sockets widen as his grin fades into a frown, Papyrus hesitates before answering, "N-NOTHING IS THE MATTER, MY FRIEND! I AM CERTAIN THAT I AM ABSOLUTELY FINE, FLOWERY!" the panic and dread in his voice just made Flowey more curious then ever.

Flowey tilts his head, a dangerous smile starting to form, "Oh Papyrus! There's no need to lie to little old me!" Flowey giggles, a vine tangles around Papyrus' legs, "You know what happens when I get mad..." Flowey pouts, the threat was obvious. Not like Papyrus remembered much anyways but if there's one thing he remembered it would be that.

Papyrus, terrified, tried to scramble away. Flowey's vines wrapped around his legs tighter, dragging Papyrus closer and forcing the skeleton to his knees. Tears leaves Papyrus's eye sockets as the memory fills his mind, "NO! NO- 

~

_-WAIT!" Papyrus called out, stopping the flower in his tracks._

_Flowey giggled as his vines tangled tighter around Undyne and Sans, lifting their weak bodies into the air, "Awww! Come on Papyrus! Don't be a spoil-sport!" Flowey's grin widened at the skeletons terror. It was always like this, the perfect betrayal._

_Papyrus sobbed, "PLEASE, FLOWERY! LET THEM GO, PLEASE! I BELIEVE IN YOU, YOU CAN BE A BETTER PERSON!" Papyrus insisted, tears running down his face, no matter what, that stupid skeleton always believed the best in him. It didn't matter if Flowey tore Papyrus apart or killed everyone he loved, Papyrus always believed in him. He always forgave him and he never remembered._

_Flowey laughed joyfully at Papyrus' confused and terrified expression, he tilted his head playfully as if confused, "That's really hilarious, Papyrus... real, real funny, pal! I didn't know you cared that much about little old me!" Flowey winked playfully, side eyeing the skeleton standing in front of him._

_Flowey's vines wrapped around Papyrus' legs possessively, "Oh golly, you really are SUCH a great friend!" Flowey sighed, swaying back and forth on his stem happily, "But~ some people just can't be saved, ya know?" Flowey continued before focusing back on Papyrus, "You can't save everyone, buddy. Sometimes sacrifices must be made~! So, which one gets to die, Papyrus? Undyne or your idiot brother? Pick one!"_

_Flowey beamed up at the hesitant skeleton in front of him, his voice causal, cheery and light despite the dark conversation topic and the horrible situation he was forcing Papyrus into. He was planning on an execution, he was the executioner and Papyrus was the judge, "Which one will it be, Papyrus?" he asks once more, beaming up at Papyrus cheerfully._

_This will be the straw that'll break the camels back, the best game Flowey will ever play with his favorite toy. There's no way he'll ever give this up, that he'll ever stop, it's too much fun to watch his favorite toy break when in a click of a button he'll be back to normal as if nothing ever happened._

_Papyrus hesitated before asking, "WHY... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"_

_Flowey giggled happily, beaming up at him with fondness in his voice as he said; "Oh gosh! It's because your my favorite, Papyrus! Your so much fun to play with!"_

_Papyrus shook his head, in disbelief as he tried to tug free of Flowey's vines. The vines gripped his legs tighter, traveling up to tangle around his spine and his ribs. He wasn't going anywhere._

_"Oh, no you don't! You haven't played along yet, pick one!" Flowey demanded, annoyance entering his voice._

_Papyrus flinched but didn't respond, frozen stiff in fear. His best friend was going to kill him, was going to kill Undyne and the only family he had left._

_Flowey sighed, shaking his head lightly, "Oh golly, you must be so scared. It's kill or be killed, ya know? Either you kill one of them or I kill you! It's an easy choice!" Flowey remarked, swaying back and forth on his stem once more. The two monsters tangled in his vines couldn't say a word, too weak and too close to death to say anything at all._

_Papyrus shook his head, "NO! I WILL NOT KILL THEM, I-I WILL NOT-" Papyrus gasped, leaving his sentence unfinished as the vines tightened around him, pain entering his body as they twisted and scraped against his bones._

_Flowey laughed, grinning as the skeleton groaned in pain, "We can do this forever you know!" Flowey yelled out, twisting his vines and grounding them into the skeleton's spine until specks of dust began to run down Papyrus' back to fall onto the snow._

_Papyrus screamed as more pressure was added, slowly tearing him apart and slicing into his bones with undisguised malice. With a snap, his spine was broken in half. His vision went black as he slowly but surely turned to dust._

**_A n d t h e n t h e w o r l d s k i p p e d a b e a t ._ **

_Then... just like nothing ever happened, Papyrus was alive and well. Flowey had loaded his last save point._

_Over and over, Flowey taunted him. Friendliness pellets tore into Papyrus, plunging into his body mercilessly and vines tore him into two and grinded him into dust until nothing was left. Over and over again Flowey killed him in numerous ways, eventually Papyrus even began to remember. Again and again Flowey tortured him until eventually Papyrus gave in._

~

Papyrus was frozen in Flowey's grip and so very afraid as he stubbornly locked the memory away once more. Regardless, he didn't bother to argue with the flower, he didn't bother to fight back. It wasn't worth it.

Flowey smiles, tilting his head, "What's the matter Papyrus?"

And so Papyrus spoke and a plan was made.


	7. Good Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Flowey move on to the next stage of their plan.

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 7: Good Knight**

  
Papyrus exited the purple colored elevator quietly, quieter then he usually was as he thought over the plan that he and Flowey decided on. The plan was rather simple but Papyrus detested hurting people, that doesn't stop him from doing such a thing however. Sometimes... he still thinks back to the days when he wasn't as broken. 

Papyrus can't remember other timelines like how Flowey or his brother can, resets can still effect him however and some memory's manage to sneak into his mind now and then.

Was it a coping or defense mechanism? Was he repressing memory's of other timelines or did he just have trouble holding most of those memory's? Was it a little bit of both?

Papyrus shakes his head, now wasn't the time. He was supposed to be meeting Flowey near the entrance of the Capital. He heads down the grey path silently, New Home was such a dreary place. Colorless, almost completely grey with very few colors, resembling the kings grief. 

Following the path, he takes a left, bypassing the other elevator to overlook the capital city. It was such a calm and pretty place at night but the place was rather depressing when the streets were devoid of any monsters.

"Howdy Papyrus!" Flowey chirps, a sweet smile on his face as pops up from the ground next to Papyrus' feet, "You ready, pal?"

Papyrus inhales and exhales slowly before finally responding, "YES FLOWERY FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MOST DEFINITELY READY!" he responds, his voice was almost emotionless and bland as he steels himself for what comes next.

Flowey giggles, smiling up at him happily, "Golly! You sure seem excited! You remember the rules and what your supposed to do, right Papyrus?"

Papyrus' empty grin twitches at the reminder, he remembers all too well what he'll have to do, "YES! HOW COULD I FORGET?" he comments dryly, his hands were shaking in response to the emotions coiling inside of him.

Flowey rolls his eyes, "Well, I'll get going then! Knight Knight should be making her way over here by now, keep her... occupied." Flowey giggles with a perverse sort of delight coating his words before he pops back underground, leaving Papyrus alone with his thoughts.

Only a moment later the sound of footsteps come from around the corner, metal boots hitting the grey smooth stone, "...Is that you Papyrus? I thought I heard you... talking to someone..." Knight Knight's voice echos out quietly as she comes into view, approaching him slowly. She held her staff loosely in her hands but she tightened her grip on her staff when she got a good look at his face. She could tell something was off, "...Are you alright?"

Papyrus grimaces as he faces her, "YES, OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT! WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" he asks her, forcing cheer into his voice and his usual happy grin onto his face. 

Knight Knight stops in front of him, "...You seem off today..." she explains softly, her expression was like steel however underneath her horned helmet. There was something off about this situation that set off every warning sign in Knight Knight's head, Papyrus waas acting rather odd.

"...I'M SORRY." Papyrus said simply, magic gathering in his hand to form a single bone attack. He swings his weapon at her before she has the chance to react, swinging his weapon in a wide arc across her body, her metal armor caving in due to the strength behind the blow.

Knight Knight gasps, falling onto her knees, "...I'm sorry too..." she gasps out, forgiving even as Papyrus lands two more blows on her. Striking her twice on the head and knocking her to the ground.

Papyrus neglects to respond, watching her blankly as the mercenary struggles to stand back up. Her HP was fine but the attack still did some damage, enough force in the blow to knock her to the ground at least.

Knight Knight, now upright and standing, swings her staff sharply at him. Not expecting her to fight back, it hits him. 16 damage.

Papyrus shakes his head, seeming almost disappointed or perhaps startled, "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. SURRENDER NOW AND I, PAPYRUS, MIGHT JUST SPARE YOU." he lies to her, swinging the bone in his hand at her once more. Unable to dodge it due to the heaviness of her armor slowing her speed down considerably, she allows it to hit her, denting her armor. 

Knight Knight trembles in place, "...Me neither..." she responds softly, swinging her staff once more at him. Sparks of fire like magic arc downwards from her mace like a meteor shower. 

Papyrus dodges it easily, his own magic reacting in kind. Bone of all shapes and sizes spring upwards from the ground and fly through the air towards her general direction with deadly precision. She may of been much stronger then him but all he needed to win this was to distract her. To be patient and attack her with everything he had.

Multiple bones hit her dead on, she groans quietly but shakes off the faint pain easily. Papyrus' attacks could do very little damage to her HP, she had much more defense points then he expected. It must've been the armor. Regardless, the pain from each blow could still be felt and if multiple bones hit her at once then it just might be able to do some damage after all. 

More bones arc up from the ground and fly through the air. Unable to dodge them all, she starts to get weaker with every hit, watching Papyrus quietly.

It was a long battle before, Knight Knight, with only 1 HP left, falls to the ground in defeat, "...Why..." she demands quietly, trembling as he stands above her.

Papyrus looks down at her, pity in his eyes as he says, "I DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE, KNIGHT KNIGHT. I, PAPYRUS, HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND... I'M SORRY."

Knight Knight stares at him as he raises his bone club above his head, "...I understand... I bid you adieu..." she responds in a solemn whisper, bowing her head in a gesture of respect. He swings his weapon down in a sharp movement towards her head, running the long sharp bone through her body in a single gesture as her body breaks apart beneath him.

She turns to dust immediately, her remains scattering across the barren hallway and covering his clothes with the dusty substance.

Papyrus' hands shake as he dismisses his bone attacks in silence. His attacks fade as he collapses onto the ground, shaking uncontrollably. 

Sometimes... the guilt hits him all at once, other times it doesn't hit him at all. There was something different about killing a monster he never met before and killing one that he might of even considered a friend at one point. He only ever talked to her once or twice but he knew Undyne adored her.

He killed an innocent monster, one of Undyne's friends, why would he do something like that?


	8. A Likely Story

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 8: A Likely Story**

  
Papyrus shudders as Flowey's laughter greets his ears. Turning around he spots the flower behind him with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Good job Papyrus!" Flowey chirps out sweetly, "I know how hard that must of been for you..." he says mockingly, sugary sweetness and faux sympathy staining his words.

Papyrus stares for a moment before forcing himself into a standing position. He dusts off the remains of Knight Knight off of his clothing before responding, "IT WAS INDEED HARD FLOWERY! BUT IT WAS ALL FOR A GREATER PURPOSE! NYEH-HEH-HEH~!" Papyrus poses dramatically, laughing his signature laugh as if nothing happened.  
His tone was filled with cheer and pride but something was off, it was a forced cheer and underneath it all, Papyrus's fear and guilt was obvious. Papyrus gulps, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST GET GOING TO WARN THE DOGI COUPLE ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS MONSTER WHO DARED KILL KNIGHT KNIGHT!" Papyrus declared, forcing his grin to widen.

Flowey giggles cutely, gazing up at Papyrus in amusement, "Okie dokie Papyrus! I'll be right behind you!" the flower exclaims cheerfully before popping back underground and disappearing from view.

Papyrus sighs, looking back at the remains of Knight Knight with a frown, "I, PAPYRUS, AM SORRY IT HAD TO BE THIS WAY." 

Papyrus shakes his head, forcing a grin back onto his skull before heading towards the capital. It's time for stage 2 of the plan.

~

"HELP! DOGI'S! I, PAPYRUS, AM IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE!" Papyrus yelled out, fake tears flowing down his skull in waves, "THE MURDERER HAS STRICKEN AGAIN!" he screamed, running through the streets at full speed.

Dogressa yelped as a red and white blur ran towards her and knocked her to the ground, "(YELP! Papyrus!)" she scolded gently before his words finally sunk into her head, "(Oh! Papyrus, what happened?)" she asks gently, petting Papyrus's skull as she sat up from her sprawl on the dirty ground.

Papyrus sniffed, more tears running down his face, "OH, IT WAS TERRIBLE! I WAS COMING IN TO HELP WITH YOUR PATROL WHEN I RAN INTO KNIGHT KNIGHT! I FOUGHT VALIANTLY BUT THE MURDERER LANDED SEVERAL HITS ON BOTH ME AND KNIGHT BEFORE RUNNING AWAY!" Papyrus sobbed, hugging Dogressa tightly, "I TRIED TO CHASE THE BAD MAN BUT HE GOT AWAY!"

Dogressa's expression hardens at the admittance, holding Papyrus' skull gently in her paws, "(Is Knight Knight ok?)" she hesitantly asks after a moment of silence.

Papyrus's sobs grew louder in volume, "S-SHE'S DUST! THE BAD MAN DUSTED HER!"

Dogressa gasps, "(Where's her remains?)"

Papyrus hesitates, "...THE HALLWAY CLOSEST TO THE ELEVATOR AND ASGORE'S FRONT DOOR." he answers hesitantly after a moment of thinking, "YOU CAN SEE THE CAPITAL CITY FROM THERE!" 

Dogressa nods, untangling herself from Papyrus before standing up and bringing out her phone from one of the many pockets inside her black robe, "(Wait right there, puppy.)" she coos to him with a small smile, "(I'm going to call my puppy dog but I'm going to be right back.)"

Papyrus looks up at her with doe eyes, "YOU PROMISE?"

Dogressa nods at him, "(I promise, puppy. Now wait right there and don't move one bit.)" she requests with a small smile. Papyrus nods at her.

With that she leaves the street, heading around the corner and out of his sight as she dials Dogami's number.

Papyrus remains still just like she requested before jumping when Flowey pops up in front of him.

"Soooo~ Did she believe it?" Flowey asks, leaning in close in anticipation for what he has to say, an excited grin on his face.

Papyrus grins back, "WHY OF COURSE SHE DID! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A WONDERFUL ACTOR, MY FLOWERY FRIEND!" he boasts, a cocky grin on his skull.

Flowey giggles, his stem swaying from side to side, "I can't believe she actually believed you! Should we kill her next or go for Dogami?" he ponders in morbid curiosity, tilting his head to the side.

Papyrus flinches, "UH, I'LL LEAVE THAT UP TO YOU, FLOWEY!" he answers, his grin twitching into a nervous smile. He felt as if he was going to throw up.

Flowey's expression briefly goes blank before he smiles a sickly sweet smile, "Awww! Your so kind Papyrus!" he coos, a blush forming on his face, "I'll be back later okay? Make sure to play your part Papy~~" he sing-songs with an overly sweet tone and smile before popping back underneath the ground.

Only moments later Dogressa returns, "(Hi puppy!)" she exclaims, hurrying over to him before kneeling down in front of him, "(Dogami said he'd be meeting us at the scene, ok?)" she asks softly, offering him a hand.

Papyrus grins weakly at her, grabbing her hand and letting her help him stand up, "ALRIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL LEAD YOU THERE!"

Papyrus quickly leads her over to where Knight Knight's remains are. Dogami grimaces at them as they approach, "That flowery scent is all over the place." he remarks, "Papyrus can you describe what you saw?" he asks, glancing over at Papyrus.

Papyrus sniffs, more tears running down his face, "I, PAPYRUS, WAS COMING IN TO HELP YOU WITH THE PATROL WHEN I HEARD A NOISE! I INVESTIGATED AND RAN RIGHT INTO KNIGHT KNIGHT, SHE WAS FIGHTING A MONSTER WHO CLAIMED TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MISS LAUDIE AND HER BROTHER!" Papyrus sobbed, covering his face with his gloved hands, "I TRIED TO FIGHT BACK, TO HELP KNIGHT KNIGHT! B-BUT THE BAD MAN WAS TOO STRONG FOR US, HE LANDED MANY HITS AND I MANAGED TO DODGE MOST OF THEM BUT KNIGHT KNIGHT..." Papyrus trails off, his gaze becoming hazy as he looks off into the distance.

Dogressa and Dogami frowns, looking at each other before looking back at him, "(Puppy...)" Dogressa whines, "(Don't worry puppy, he can't hurt you now.)"

Papyrus snaps his gaze to their directions before forcing a grin, "O-OF COURSE!" Papyrus agrees before frowning once more and continuing with his story, "KNIGHT KNIGHT'S ARMOR WAS TOO HEAVY FOR HER SO SHE COULDN'T DODGE VERY WELL. SHE GOT WEAK RATHER QUICKLY AND COLLAPSED TO THE GROUND. THE BAD MAN WAS GOING TO... K-KILL ME... SO THAT THERE WAS NO WITNESSES, WHEN KNIGHT KNIGHT JUMPED IN FRONT OF ME AND TOOK THE HIT FOR ME!" Papyrus wrapped his arms around himself, looking down at the ground, "S-SHE DIED! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP HER!" he cried out, forcing his empty gaze to look up from the ground and towards the two concerned dog monsters.

Dogressa gasped, her gaze soft as she approachs Papyrus slowly before cradling his skull in her paws, "(Oh, Papy! It wasn't your fault, their isn't much you could've done but you tried your best.)" she reassured him, "(You did such a good job puppy.)" she coos gently.

Dogami pats his shoulder with a sympathetic frown, "You did your best Puppy, we're proud of you."

Papyrus opens his jaw to saw something before closing it, tears burst from his eye sockets like a waterfall as he envelopes the Dogi couple in a hug, "I-I TRIED TO RUN AFTER HIM BUT HE ESCAPED!" he sobbed out, hugging the two dog monsters tightly in his arms.

Dogressa whines, "(Oh puppy, you tried your best.)" she coos, hugging him back.

Dogami nods, hanging from Papyrus's arms about a feet off of the ground, "We're proud of you puppy."

Papyrus's sobs get louder as he hides his face in the fur of Dogressa's neck but doesn't say a thing as a golden flower pops up from the ground behind the dog monsters.

Dogami shifts in his hold, sensing a change in his mood, "Hey, what did the monster look like?" he asks cautiously, sensing that something was wrong.

Papyrus sighs, letting go of the two dogs and stepping away from them with a frown, "OH, IT WAS ONLY A SMALL GOLDEN FLOWER." he remarks with a shrug, eyeing the Dogi's with a strange expression on his face.

Laughter echos out from behind the Dogi couple, "Well, well! Isn't this a happy reunion!" 

The dogs turn abruptly to face the demonic flower, their expressions hardening as they aim their giant axes at the small golden flower. 

Flowey grins up at them happily, swaying from side to side, "Did you enjoy my little present?"


	9. A Sacrifice & A Fight To Remember

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 9: A Sacrifice & A Fight To Remember**

  
Flowey giggles at the shocked faces looking down at him with a big grin, "Howdy! Did you enjoy my present?" he asks gleefully with a tilt of his head.

Papyrus grimaces at the flowers voice and glances to the side.

Dogressa's eyes widen, fear rising up inside of her as she takes a step back with an almost inaudible whimper, "(You- You killed Knight Knight!)" she bursts out, her expression hardening as she points her raised axe at the flower, "(Why? Why would you do this?!)" she exclaims, a fearful scowl on her face as she attempts to be brave. She doesn't dare step away from her defensive position in front of Papyrus though, her innocent defenseless puppy must be protected.

Flowey cackles, his grin turning demonic as he grows further up from the ground like a weed, suddenly towering over them all, "Because it was FUN!" he spits out venomously, "Why else?" he giggles, his terrifying blackened grin suddenly a sweet smile as his eyes widen, "Oh! How could I forget? Papyrus~" he purrs, turning to look at Papyrus with an almost mocking look on his newly friendly expression.

Papyrus takes a step away, suddenly feeling wary, "Y-YES?" he chokes out bravely. 

Dogressa shivers at the flowers cutting stare even though it wasn't directed at her but remains in her defensive stance in front of Papyrus.

The flower chuckles darkly, "Papyrus, Papyrus, Papyrus~ You were so, so brave trying to defend those poor, poor monsters." he coos out, "In the end, you'll never amount to anything, will you? You failed them all~" he says sweetly with a toothy grin.

Papyrus, even though he knew Flowey's mockery was only pretend, felt his non-existent heart break. Flowey could turn on him at any time and Papyrus wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it. Papyrus, for a brief moment, felt like a failure. He always fell so easily to the soulless flowers clever manipulations. 

Papyrus doesn't say a word, shaking in his boots as he stares, frozen, as Flowey looms over them all in such an intimidating manner. Even though the soulless monster was only a flower, held such a friendly expression and was Papyrus's partner in crime, Papyrus was absolutely and completely terrified.

Dogressa too, seemed as if she was too terrified to speak.

Dogami though, didn't seem terrified at all, his expression hardens further at the flowers manipulations and he takes a step further, "I'm not scared at you! I'm a royal guardsmen and we outnumber you." he glares the flower down, "Your time is up, flower. Give up and you can leave here alive."

Flowey blinks, startled for only a moment at the threat before shrinking back to his usual height and hunching over as if he was scared or felt guilty, "You- you wouldn't kill little old me!" he whines, sobbing, "I didn't do anything wrong!" he protests.

Dogami takes a step back in surprise, startled at the quick change in demeanor.

Then, before anyone can respond, Flowey's sobbing turning into loud cackling and he throws his head back with a grin, "HA! Did you really believe THAT?!" he cackles, amused, "You really think that you scare me? If anyone's going to die here...." he trails off before growing higher and higher in order to loom over them once more. His grin grows dark with sharp teeth and his eyes turn into black gaping holes, "It's going to be YOU!" he screeches before lunging at them.

Dogami launches himself out of the way, hitting the grey stone floor hard as he avoids the attack. Dogressa yelps as she tackles Papyrus to the ground and out of reach of the now very large flower.

Before any of them can react, magically formed sharp small pellets are launching themselves at both groups and thorny vines erupt from the ground to attack them all.

Dogressa, quick to react, pulls Papyrus to his feet and away from the pellets that were aimed at them, "(Puppy! Be careful!)" she scolds him with a wave of her finger before slashing her axe at a large thorny vine coming at them full speed.

The vine cuts cleanly in half before rotting away into dust, the remainder of the vine poking up from the floor retreating back into the ground.

Papyrus flinches at the quick movement before he too has to take his attention to a magical attack heading straight towards him; summoning a shield of bones to prevent a large vine from coming any closer to him. With a wave of his hand, a sharp bone produces up from the ground beneath the vine to sever it's connection to the demonic flower and it too dissolves into dust, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS CAREFUL! NYAH-HA-HA!" he exclaims with a forced grin. How else is he to react to the guards-women concern for him?

Dogami, fighting back against the vines and pellets heading towards him, is clearly being backed up into a corner and surrounded, fear staining his face as he swings his axe to and throw. 

Dogressa, too focused on the barrage of magical attacks heading towards her and Papyrus, does not notice her future husbands problem. 

Papyrus however, glancing every so often between Dogressa and Dogami, notices the commotion all too easily. Sweat pours down his skull as he fights off the magical attacks aimed at him the best he can. His hands shake as he swings his newly formed bone-club at every pellet coming at him, reducing the pellets to dust.

Papyrus felt sick.

Flowey's laughter echos throughout the hall, "Awwee~" he coos, "Are the doggies having trouble~?" he mocks them before giggling, "Oh, I think It's time~" he sing-songs sweetly, amusement coating his every word.

With only a moment of distraction of Dogami's part, he is reduced to dust, crushed by a large vine and speared in the middle with thorns and atomized by pellets.

Dogressa turns her head with a gasp at Dogami's pained yelp, "(NO!)" she screams, pushing away from Papyrus and slashing her way through Flowey's obstacles as she runs towards the pile of glittering dust that was once her best-friend and fiancee. She collapses by the pile of dust, desperately running her hands through it, "(My Dogami!)" she sobs, kneeling over the remains, "((WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?!)" she screams in fury, turning away from the pile of dust to approach the demonic flower, "(WHY?!)" she sobs out, hands shaking as she points her axe threateningly at him.

Flowey chuckles, his expression softening and turning fond, "Because I can." he says sweetly before looking behind Dogressa, "Papy~ Nows the time to put the dog down~" he says mockingly.

Dogressa's eyes widen and she turns her head to look at the tall figure behind her. Before she can react, she's hit over the head harshly by the bone-club held in Papyrus's hands and falls to the ground, dazed.

"GOODBYE, DOGRESSA. IT WAS NICE TO KNOW YOU." Papyrus says, his expression blank of any emotion what-so-ever, he raises his hand and a dozen bones, sharp at the point, spear through Dogressa's dazed and fallen body.

"(Wha-Why?)" Dogress whispers with wide eyes, dust spilling from her mouth and wounds as her eyes close for the last time. Her body collapses in on itself just like that, in only a second, her body disappears, leaving only dust behind.

Papyrus's hands shake, his weapon and magical attacks fade into nothing as he lets go of it's magic. He turns to Flowey, "WHO'S NEXT?"

Flowey simply grins, "You'll see friend." with that the flower is gone, slipping back underneath the ground and leaving Papyrus alone with piles of dust.


	10. Regret

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 10: Regret**

  
Papyrus looks down at the piles of dust staining the floor of the long grey hallway. New Home never looked so lifeless and desolate. Papyrus shakes in his boots, looking down at the remains of Dogressa who he killed not too long ago, "ALAS, MY POOR FRIEND, PAPYRUS IS DEEPLY APOLOGETIC FOR YOUR UNJUST DEATH." he states aloud, leaning down to gently place his gloved hand upon the pile of dust. The dust sticks to his glove like the seeds of a buttercup, "I, PAPYRUS, AM SORRY... DOGRESSA." his voice shakes at his attempt to push down the tears threatening to run down his skull.

Papyrus sighs deeply, taking a moment to remember what he had done and to grieve for the deaths he caused before standing to his feet and turning away from the Dogi's remains, looking down the hall blankly to where he knew the exit of New Home resides.

Papyrus pauses, hesitant on what he should do now without the guidance of his flowery friend. Should he leave? Should he call in the death?

No, no, calling in these deaths would only make Undyne more suspicious of him. Papyrus can't have one of his best friends suspecting him of any evil deeds. Who knows what Flowey might do to insure that his fun will go on, Papyrus knows all too well how far Flowey might go to get what he wants.

Papyrus shudders at the thought of what might happen to Undyne if she tries to stop them, the thought chilled him down to the bone. It wasn't a thought he'd like to elaborate on. Papyrus shakes his head before heading off to the elevator, hopefully Undyne forgot that Papyrus was planning on joining the Dogi's with their patrol of New Home.

Even if she remembered, Papyrus could always make up an excuse to rid him of any suspicion. It wouldn't be hard at all to convince her that he was never there in the first place, all he has to do is play dumb. That, Papyrus can definitely do. He's played dumb all of his life after all.

  
When Papyrus gets home, he's extra careful not to make any loud noises and wake Sans as he head towards the kitchen to get a wash-cloth and do his best to wipe off all the dust staining his clothes. 

Within moments, Papyrus is done with his scrub 'bath' and all the dust is washed off quickly and efficiently. Watching the dust swirl down the drain, Papyrus feels... empty, for lack of a better word. He didn't even feel all that clean despite all the dust and dirt he washed off.

It felt as if he was still dirty, on the inside instead of the outside this time. No guilt came clawing it's way up his throat, though he felt it's claws attempt to dig into him. Everything felt distant, unreal to him as he watches the dust disappear down the drain. All of his sins hidden so quickly yet he still felt it's influence.

Papyrus shakes, feeling tears run down his face though he felt so disconnected from the emotion that he couldn't understand why he was crying in the first place. He lifts a hand and wipes away his tears, forcing a grin as he finally turns off the sink and reaches into the cupboard to grab a pan and some cooking supplies.

Perhaps some rest may do him some good, however cooking seemed like a much needed distraction rather then a nap. There was no need to take a nap, it would only prevent him from using his spare time for something more useful. Like cooking breakfast for Sans and himself.

Putting the stiff spaghetti in the pot along with a cup of milk, he turns on the stoves heat and watches the noodles burn and the milk boil. 


	11. The Second Stage Of Grief, Anger

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 11: The Second Stage Of Grief, Anger**

  
"so bro, where were you last night?" a voice startles Papyrus.

Papyrus whirls around in the kitchen to face Sans with wide eye-sockets, "BROTHER! HOW GOOD OF YOU TO WAKE UP SO EARLY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PROUD!" he beams at his brother, who was still wearing the same clothes as the day before, "HOW WAS YOUR NIGHTLY NAP, DEAR BROTHER OF MINE?" sweat trickles down Papyrus's skull as he avoids the question.

Sans shrugs, his own grin just as fake as Papyrus', "it was alright, I guess. coulda gone better." he accepts the refusal to answer the question easily as he settles down at the kitchen table, "so whats up for breakfast Paps?"

Papyrus jumps, turning around to turn off the stove and pile some burnt spaghetti onto a plate, "SPAGHETTI AS ALWAYS!" he says as cheerfully as ever, placing Sans' breakfast in front of the smaller skeleton.

Sans gives Papyrus an encouraging, yet lazy, thumbs up as he picks up a fork and shovels the burnt spaghetti into his mouth, "kk" he mumbles with his mouth full.

Papyrus sighs, exasperated, angry, perhaps even disappointed as he shakes his head roughly, turning back to the stove to avoid looking his brother in the eyes, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL?!" he snaps, his gaze darting to the knife holder on the counter. His hands shake and ball into fists.

For a brief second he imagines taking one of those large knives and shoving it through Sans's eye-socket. Then he shakes his head and shoves the thought away. This was his brother he was thinking about here. He'd never hurt his brother! He's the Great Papyrus after all!  
Hero's don't snap at their brothers and kill them in a fit of madness, that just wouldn't do.

'Flowey would get a laugh out of this.' he can't help but think, Papyrus was by no means a 'hero'. Not after everything he's done.

Sans' grin twitches at his brothers inattention, "hey, uh, bro? you a-ok there? you kinda zoned out, that's my thing." he chuckles nervously, looking over his brother with visible concern.

Papyrus jumps at the sudden sound, snapping out of his thoughts, "YE-YES BROTHER, THE PAPYRUS IS A-OKAY!" he forces his grin to widen, grabbing the pot from the stove and turning back to face Sans, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GO DISPOSIT THIS POT INTO SINK!" he makes a pose, grinning before hurrying over to the sink and doing as he said he would.

Sans sighs, pushing his plate away from him as he stands up, "ima go to grillby's, get some grub. ya coming with, bro?" Sans says on his walk to the doorway, hovering by the kitchen door.

Papyrus shakes his head, "NO, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE GREASY FOOD!" he snaps, his hands shaking from within his gloves. Sans didn't even finish the breakfast Papyrus made him. 

Sans flinches, "I-"

"GO AWAY SANS." Papyrus interrupts with a wave of his hand, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS WORK TO DO!" it hurt to say it, to dismiss his brother like that but it had to be done. Papyrus didn't want to risk losing his brother because he lost his temper, it was safer this way, for them both, if they remained distant till the next 'reset' or whatever it was called.

Sans's eye-sockets go dark and he turns, hesitating for only a moment before leaving the house like the devil was on his heels. 

Papyrus's own eye-sockets darken and he sighs, "IT'S FOR HIS OWN GOOD." he tells himself, trying to justify how he just acted, "IT'S BETTER THIS WAY." his voice cracks, wavering as a single tear runs down his skull.

The phone rings.

Papyrus wipes the tears away and reaches for the phone, it was Undyne's number. He answers the phone with his usual sunny demeanor, "GOOD MORNING, UNDYNE! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Paps..." Undyne trails off, sounding a bit off today, "Where were you last night?"

Papyrus freezes, his grin falling as his grip on the phone tightens, "I, PAPYRUS, WAS AT HOME! WHY DO YOU ASK, FRIEND?" he asks cheerfully, though his voice sounded strained as he spoke through gritted teeth,

Undyne sighs, "Well, someone killed the Dogi couple and Knight Knight last night. You said you'd join them for their patrol in New Home, what happened? Why weren't you there?" she demands impatiently. It sounded like she didn't quite believe him.

Papyrus' hands shake, "I WAS AT HOME, I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SOMETHING AND COULDN'T JOIN THEM! DID-" his voice chokes up, "DIDN'T YOU GET THE MESSAGE?" his voice goes a pitch higher then normal, inside he was panicking. What was he saying? There's no way Undyne didn't find that suspicious.

"Uh, no??" she sounded confused, "What message?"

Papyrus clears his 'throat', "WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SENT A MESSAGE LAST NIGHT TO TELL YOU OF MY ABSENCE. DID YOU NOT GET IT?"

"Yeah, no. I didn't get it. Cut the crap Papyrus. What the hell happened?!" 

"WELL, I, PAPYRUS, COULD'VE SWORN I SENT YOU A MESSAGE, UNDYNE!" Papyrus snaps back harshly, the phone creaking inside his tight grasp.

"I didn't get one Papyrus! Where the hell were you when my guards got killed?!" she snaps back just as harshly, "It's almost like your HIDING things from me!"

There's silence and Papyrus can feel his anger boiling inside of him before draining all at once, "ARE-" he stutters, he doesn't get very far in his sentence before bursting into tears, "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME-" he cuts off into sobs, shaking right down to his boots, it was all his fault, "I HAVE TO GO!" he ends the call and throws the phone at the wall where it crashes to the floor.

Papyrus shivers and he shakes, feeling empty inside as he leans against the wall before sliding down it and hugging his bony knees to his chest. He felt so empty inside, it was all his fault. Was this what Flowey felt like? Except without the crushing guilt?

Perhaps he should ask him.


	12. Bargaining

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 12: Bargaining**

Leaving his house, Papyrus wraps his red scarf around his 'neck', closing the door behind him as he heads out into the snow. Monsters of various sizes and shapes greet him as he walks through the town to the forest and Papyrus cheerfully greets them back, his grin as fake as the happiness he pretends to feel. 

He killed them. He killed Knight Knight, Dogami and Dogressa and it was all his fault.

With every greeting Papyrus gives to each and every smiling monster walking down the street, Papyrus feels a little more empty and a little more distant. Thoughts of murder, of the monsters he's killed fills his mind and Papyrus can't help but wonder why he even killed that lady and her brother in the first place. What led him to doing such a dastardly thing?

Papyrus had no idea why he did the things he did. One moment he was walking the streets of New Home and ran into the two siblings, the next he knew he was running through the alleys of New Home with dust covering him head to toe. After all Papyrus went through, all the pain he was forced to go through courtesy of his 'best flowery friend', it was no surprise that dear Papyrus would snap.

It was not a surprise even to Papyrus, who remembered so little of what Flowey forced him to go through in the first place. 

Oblivious. Naive.

Papyrus knew he was oblivious and naive, he knew there was things he purposefully turned away from. Facts he didn't like to acknowledge. It wasn't always on purpose, it was more of a habit now-a-days, to ignore things that would usually upset him.

The saying 'fake it till you make it' has never been more true.

Walking across the bridge and away from the town sent bitterness down into his non-existent heart. How was it that they could feel so much while Papyrus was as lonely as he was? The monsters of Snowdin town were oblivious to what lurked in the underground, to what lurked in their lovely little town.

Papyrus was ignored. Neglected. Lonely. He wanted attention, admiration, he wanted to be adored and noticed by them all. Half of the monsters in that lovely little town didn't even know he existed.

Papyrus' fingers clench, his teeth grind together even as he forces a smile. His hands shake in unbridled anger, grief and envy. He felt so alone and all he had was a tiny flower and his lazy brother to keep him company.

Papyrus tried so hard, he worked so hard and all he had in return was the attention of his brother and a sadistic flower. Even Sans had more friends then Papyrus did, and Sans didn't even try.

Papyrus could understand why Flowey wanted to kill each and every monster in the underground. He could understand the feeling of envy and loneliness. That's what made Papyrus and Flowey so similar, they both didn't have anyone to care for them, both of them were alone and both of them wanted something everyone else had. Something priceless.

Papyrus wanted attention. Flowey wanted a soul.

This wasn't what Papyrus wanted though, he didn't want to kill anyone. He never did. It was all Flowey's idea. Thats where the two differed, Papyrus had empathy and guilt wheres Flowey wasn't able to feel either.

It was terrible.

Papyrus never felt so empty. He never felt so helpless and out of control.

He shakes his head, heading deeper into the forest in search of his flowery friend, "FLOWERY! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he calls out loudly, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" he trys again.

There's no answer.

Paoyrus sighs, leaning on the trunk of tree before sliding down it to sit on the cold, icy and snowy ground. Hugging his knees to his chest, he sobs, tears flowing down his skull.

He didn't want this anymore. If only Papyrus hadn't of flipped out and killed those two siblings in New Home. Maybe then Dogressa, Knight Knight and Dogamy would still be alive. It was all his fault.

  
"Howdy, Papyrus!" Flowey chirps happily, popping up from the ground in front of Papyrus.

Papyrus startles, his eye-sockets wide as he flinches back from the flower, "FL-FLOWEY! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he laughs awkwardly, his voice more high-pitched then normal.

Flowey tilts his head to the side with half-lidded 'eye's and a sly smile, "Oh, buddy old pal!" he waves one of his leaves, "I thought I heard you call my name! What'd ya need, friend?" he asks sweetly, his stem swaying from side to side to unheard music.

Papyrus shuffles nervously, backing up further from the flower and closer to the tree trunk behind him, "L-LISTEN FLOWEY, I- I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE. THE GAMES OVER." he puffs out his chest, swallowing down his fear the best he can. Despite his attempt to be brave, inside him was the beginnings of panic and desperation.

Flowey only laughs, "Papyrus, this isn't time to make jokes!" he giggles, "Isn't that your brothers job?" he asks, almost sarcastically, looking to the side slyly, "Here's how things are going to go, friend. You continue amusing me and I'll leave smiley trashbag alone and maybe... just MAYBE... leave him alive! How does that sound Papyrus?" he asks cheerfully, his sweet smile filled with sharp fangs.

Papyrus shakes, fear lightening up inside of him and running through his bones, "NO! IT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD AT ALL, FLOWEY! JUST LEAVE SANS OUT OF THIS!" he snaps, "JUST- JUST PLEASE...." he begins to beg, the tears beginning to fall once more, "I PROMISE TO BE BETTER, JUST DON'T KILL HIM! WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Flowey hums, thinking about it, "Oh, I don't know. A soul, someone to do everything I say without question, the entire underground reduced to dust. All of those options look pretty good to me, Papy." he suggests sweetly, "I wonder, I wonder, what could POSSIBLY get me to leave your brother alone?" he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Papyrus feels his soul jump in his chest and he leaps at the opportunity, leaning in close to the flower, "I'LL DO ANYTHING!" he says quickly, "JUST- JUST LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!"

Flowey giggles, his smile jagged and full of sharp fangs, "Continue to do what I tell you too Papy and I won't harm a single bone in Sans' useless body." he offers, "And all you need to do is do as I say."

Papyrus hesitates, "THAT- THAT DOESN'T SOUND SO BAD." he trys to convince himself, "I, PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE THE OFFER!" Papyrus pushes back the fear, anxiety, desperation and all those icky emotions building in his chest and it almost feels like relief.

"Yay!" Flowey cheers, "I'm so proud of you Papy!"

Papyrus' boney cheeks blush just a bit and he smiles before that that smile fades and turns bittersweet.

There's silence between the two friends until finally Papyrus decides to speak up to ask his original question, "IS THIS HOW YOU USUALLY FEEL FLOWERY?" he speaks up as softly as he possibly can, resting his boney chin on his knees.

Flowey's smile turns thoughtful, "I don't normally feel anything at all."

"I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING RIGHT NOW EITHER. IT'S LIKE IT ALL WAS DRAINED."

Neither speak up for quite some time, instead merely sitting in the darkness of Snowdin forest, sitting side by side in the silence. Neither dared to say a word.


	13. Discontent, Disillusion & Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I decided to publish this chapter early, on Christmas instead of Sunday as my Christmas gift to everyone!  
> So Merry Christmas everyone, I hope your all doing alright!
> 
> Special thanks to Anubisisbunagirl for all her support, I love reading your comments and reactions to each and every chapter and I'm so happy that I get the chance to brighten up peoples days my own little way. It's what encourages me to write, the happiness of others. So really, thank you for everything Anubis, your comments brighten my day and are part of what encourages me to keep writing ^-^
> 
> ~Skyler

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 13: Discontent, Disillusion & Suspicion**

The silence between the homicidal flower and the usually chipper skeleton was as peaceful as it was unnerving. Papyrus knew well how rare it was for there to be complete silence between the two of them. Usually their interactions were either lively chats or horrid screaming, screams of pain.

Silence for Papyrus was always, to him, a warning of what was to come. Papyrus couldn't help but contemplate what happened, what he had done, that led to much 'dust' on his hands. So much LV. Papyrus was discontented and disillusioned by the flower's games by now. Forever torn between the two lives Papyrus is forced to keep separate. 

They were partners, Papyrus and Flowey, the best of friends. 

Looking back, Papyrus couldn't tell what changed that caused such a change in himself. What was it that led him down this path.

Papyrus could only remember glimpses of other timelines, not enough, too little and yet too much for Papyrus to handle. It was better to shut it all away, to shut away all the pain and emotional agony. The guilt eating at him from the inside.

All the torture, he could remember that moment. Eventually Papyrus gave in, he played along to Flowey's twisted games till he too turned 'twisted'. That moment effected him, it stayed with him even through the resets and reloads. There's only so many times a person can die before they give in.

Flowey wasn't his friend. He was the source of all of Papyrus's psychological trauma. They weren't friends, not really. Friends didn't threaten to kill his brother. Friend's didn't torture him over and over again. Friend's had their friend's back, friend's were kind and friendly. Trustworthy.

Flowey was none of those.

Papyrus stiffles a sob, forcing a grin and standing to his feet, "OH DEAR, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BEST GET HOME FLOWERY! I WOULDN'T WANT TO WORRY SANS!" he exclaims, looking at his wrist as if he was checking the time on a watch. Papyrus didn't even have a watch.

Flowey smiles sweetly, bobbing up and down to an unheard tune, "Oh golly, you best get going then!" he gasps playfully before winking, "Might wanna be careful though, I heard from a little birdy that Undyne wants your head on a pike." he says slyly.

Papyrus freezes, his eye-sockets widening and his grin falling before he hurrys out of the clearing.

Flowey's laughter echoes out behind him.

The only thing on Papyrus's mind was to divert Undyne's suspicion from himself and onto someone else before Flowey decides to do something about it himself.

Papyrus won't let Flowey hurt her again. He won't let Flowey force him to hurt her again. 

The memory stains his mind.

  
~

  
"-𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘳 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘔𝘈𝘒𝘌 𝘺𝘰𝘶!" 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺'𝘴 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳. 

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴.

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘺 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘺 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴.

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘦𝘫𝘢 𝘝𝘶. 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘥𝘺 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺!" 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘱𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘺, 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘯, "𝘕𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯." 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮, "𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦?"

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴, 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵, "𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘺! 𝘌𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯!" 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘯, "𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯?! 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱!"

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘱, 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, "𝘗𝘓𝘌𝘈𝘚𝘌... 𝘗𝘓𝘌𝘈𝘚𝘌... 𝘐'𝘓𝘓 𝘋𝘖 𝘈𝘕𝘠𝘛𝘏𝘐𝘕𝘎." 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦-𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘴, 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘶𝘭𝘭.

𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, "𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘴! 𝘍𝘐𝘎𝘏𝘛 𝘉𝘈𝘊𝘒!" 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, "𝘞𝘦'𝘭𝘭- 𝘞𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦." 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘗𝘓𝘌𝘈𝘚𝘌 𝘓𝘌𝘛 𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘔 𝘎𝘖!" 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦.

𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘴, "𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺~" 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘴, "𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯!"

𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺'𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘱, 𝘦𝘺𝘦-𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥. 

𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴, "𝘮𝘦"

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴.

"3." 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵.

"2"

"𝘜𝘕𝘋𝘠𝘕𝘌." 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺'𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱, 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥.

"1." 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘴, "𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺!" 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺, "𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶!"

𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱, "𝘈𝘯𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴?" 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘴.

𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴, "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵." 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵.

𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺'𝘴 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩. 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳.

"𝘚𝘈𝘕𝘚!" 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴' 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦, "𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘈𝘓𝘙𝘐𝘎𝘏𝘛?" 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘯.

𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴' 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴'𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦, "𝘣𝘳𝘰-" 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴.

𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. 

𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘺 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴' 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵.

𝘖𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴'𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭. 

𝘋𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦𝘯.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴.

  
~

  
Papyrus jolts himself out of the memory, looking in front of himself to see that he made it home. He doesn't remember making his way out of the woods and through the town, he must've been really out of it.

He opens the door and the first thing he see's is Sans and Undyne sitting down at the couch and talking. Undyne stands up when the door opens and scowls at Papyrus, crossing her arms, "I thought you said you were here last night? According to your brother, you were out all night. Tell the truth, Papyrus and don't you dare lie to me!"

Papyrus is frozen.


	14. Anger and Blame

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 14: Anger and Blame**

  
"I thought you said you were here last night? According to your brother, you were out all night, Tell me the truth, Papyrus, and don't you dare lie to me!" Undyne demands harshly as Papyrus steps into the house and out of the severe cold.

Papyrus grinds his teeth together and fidgets with his red gloves, picking at the threads. He forces a confused and slightly bewildered smile even as he hunches his back in both guilt and nervousness at her demanding and angry tone, "I-I, PAPYRUS WAS HERE! I'D NEVER LIE TO YOU UNDYNE!" he stutters out nervously, his gaze flickering to Sans who just stood there by the couch with a worried grin.

Sans' expression softens slightly and shambles over to Papyrus with his skeletal hands shoved into his pockets, "hey Paps, it's alright. we're just worried" he says soothingly, "where were you last night, bro?" he asks in concern and only the slightest bit of suspicion.

Papyrus eyes Sans and Undyne before relaxing his defensive and nervous posture, "I-I KNOW YOUR WORRIED BROTHER... UNDYNE." he glances between them, "I, PAPYRUS, WAS CAUGHT UP LAST NIGHT WITH A FRIEND OF MINE WHO NEEDED THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HELP, WE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT." he admits sheepishly, reaching a hand back to rub the back of his neck, "I, PAPYRUS, APOLOGIZE FOR LYING TO THE BOTH OF YOU."

Technically Papyrus wasn't lying about what he was doing last night. He did get caught up with helping a friend of his and he did indeed stay up last night. What they didn't need to know was that the 'friend' Papyrus is talking about was a homicidal flower who just so happened to have killed some of his friends last night.

Undyne's expression softens slightly and she clasps his shoulder, "Hey, don't apologize Papyrus. Just don't lie to me anymore, alright? I was just worried about you, I wasn't accusing you of anything." she states reassuringly before grinning, she pats his shoulder heavily before ducking past him and heading out the door, "I gotta get going Paps. Don't be a stranger, call sometime!" she calls out with a wave and a sharp toothed grin.

Papyrus waves back at her before shutting the door and turning to Sans. Papyrus takes a moment to stamp down on his anger but doesn't say a word even as his anger drains away. He just stares down at his brother in disappointment but doesn't voice it aloud.

Sans shrinks at the look Papyrus directs towards him before forcing a grin, "h-hey bro, you alright?"

Papyrus grinds his teeth together, "DEFINE ALRIGHT, BROTHER." he says coldly, bumping his shoulder against Sans' side as he walks past and towards the stairs.

As he takes his first step on the stairs, Sans grabs the edge of his scarf and pulls, "bro, i'm sorr-" 

Papyrus turns towards Sans sharply, one hand curled into a fist as he raises his other towards his brother, "SHUT UP!" Papyrus shouts, his anger pouring back in as Sans flinches back, letting go of his scarf, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT, SANS! NO RIGHT TO MEDDLE IN THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I AM FED UP WITH YOUR JOKES AND- AND-" Papyrus lets out a screech of frustration, stomping his foot harshly, "HOW COULD YOU, BROTHER?! YOU HAD NO- NO RIGHT WHAT-SO-EVER TO MEDDLE WITH MY BUSINESS!"

Sans's eye-sockets widen and he begins to stutter out another apology but before he can say anything Papyrus is already up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.


	15. An Alibi & A Problem

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 15: An Alibi & A Problem**

Papyrus slams the door to his room closed behind him, scowling as he heads to the window to look out into Snowdin. Why did Sans keep insisting to know things that wasn't his business to know? 

A somber knock on his door prompts his attention and he grabs the window sill harshly, "WHAT DO YOU WANT BROTHER?" he demands loudly, not bothering to look back at the door.

The door creaks open, "uh, sorry to bother you bro but Undyne texted me. she forgot to ask who you were with?" Sans speaks up, the scuffling of his shoes and clothes as he fidgets nervously is apparent.

Papyrus grinds his teeth together, turning slowly to look Sans in the eye-sockets, "WHY DOES SHE WANT TO KNOW?" 

Sans frowns, avoiding eye-contact, "to confirm your alibi and all that."

'He just drones on and on and on, doesn't he?' Papyrus can't help but think. He scoffs, "SO SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME, DOES SHE? NOT ONLY IS MY BROTHER MEDDLING BUT MY OWN FRIEND AND CO-WORKER DOESN'T TRUST ME." he states dryly, glaring down at his nervous looking brother.

Sans shrugs, "it isn't that she doesn't trust you bro. it's just that she has to get everyone's alibi and confirm it. it's a legal thing, bro. trust has nothing to do with it."

Papyrus sighs, outwardly seething wheres inside him panic begins to spark, "I WAS WITH-" Papyrus thinks for a moment for spitting out a name, "GERSON." he says at last. Inside the panic doubles. The second Undyne questions Gerson, she'll know Papyrus lied.

Sans grins and gives Papyrus a thumbs up, finally lifting his head to look his brother in the eye-sockets, "thanks bro. I'll text the info to her." he grin grows as he pulls out his phone and looks down at it, pressing his skeletal fingers to the screen, "by the way, never knew Gerson did sleepovers. what did you help him with?"

Papyrus, still tense, lets down his guard only slightly, this was a question he could answer, "JUST SOME STUFF WITH SHOP!" he waves away the question with a literal wave of his gloved hand.

Sans glances back up at Papyrus as he tucks his phone back away into his pocket, "what kinda stuff?" he asks curiously, his brow-bones furrowing at Papyrus's evasiveness. 

Papyrus stiffens, "SANS. GET OUT." he snaps, raising his arm quickly to point at the door, "NOW!"

Sans stiffens too, flinching only slightly at the movement before forcing himself to slouch in a mimicry of relaxation, forcing a grin and stuffing his hands in his pocket, "good ta see ya too paps." he says in faux affably before backing out of the room and closing the door to give Papyrus his privacy. 

Papyrus 'breaths' shakily, waiting for a moment with open 'ears'.

The door is Sans' room slams closed and Papyrus, knowing that his brother will be occupied and out of the way for at least another hour or two, leaves his bedroom and heads down the stairs to the front door. He leaves the house and hurry's his way to the ferry. He needed to get to Gerson before Undyne does.

Briefly the thought of murder crosses his mind, but it would only make Undyne more suspicious if Papyrus's one and only alibi is murdered before questioning. So no, not a viable option.

Threatening the guy? No, also not a viable option, Gerson is immune to threats, he's a war veteran. 

Pleading? Might work. Papyrus is good at pleading. 

Papyrus shakes his head out of his thoughts and instead beams brightly at the River Person in their boat, "RIVER PERSON! TO WATERFALL PLEASE."

The hooded figure nods and waits for Papyrus to board the boat, "Tra-la-la as you wish."

Papyrus boards the boat and settles down. The boat begins to move across the water and into the tunnels.

There's silence before the River Person looks back at the skeleton, tilting it's shadowed face to the side, "Tra-la-la The waters are wild today... that's good luck." they say reassuringly.

Papyrus looks up at the River Person, his mood considerably brightened, almost hopeful. That was a sign if any that Papyrus's endeavor to convince Gerson is going to work.

The River Person seems to hesitate on something before making a decision and kneeling down in front of the skeleton, "The waters tide changes often. So be careful and swift. Choose your words wisely too." it's almost like a warning.

Papyrus frowns, slightly off-put by the River Persons words, "YOUR VERY LUCID TODAY, RIVER PERSON. DO YOU KNOW....?" he trails off, almost weary of what else the River Person might have to tell him. 

There's silence before the River Person nods to the unspoken question, "Time heals all wounds but it won't slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead. Spend it wisely." the shadowed figure stands just as the boat comes to a stop right across from Gerson's shop.

Papyrus nods at the River Person, "I WILL." he agrees, standing to his feet before stepping off of the boat. He gives River Person a wave and a smile, "GOOD DAY RIVER PERSON. WISH ME LUCK."

"Good luck." the River Person offers obediently, fondness apparent in their voice.

Papyrus grins before turning and entering Gerson's shop without looking back, "MR. GERSON?" he asks, looking around the shop.

The shop is stationed in a small cave. Glass cases and shelves filled and lined with nick-nacks, priceless objects and various food items lay behind a wooden counter. Behind the wooden counter there's also a doorway, hidden by a curtain, leading into another room.

"COMIN' RIGHT OUT!" Gerson calls out from the other room, pushing past the yellow curtain and towards Papyrus. He grins, "Papyrus, ain't it? Nice to see ya again kid! How ya doing?" the elderly looking green tortoise-monster wearing an eye-glass and a pointed beard says to him.

Papyrus grins sheepishly, approaching the counter, "HELLO GERSON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAME HERE FOR A TINY FAVOR!"

Gerson raises an eyebrow, "Get on with it, kiddo."

Papyrus clears his 'throat', "WELL- IF UNDYNE ASKS, I WAS WITH YOU LAST NIGHT." he says awkwardly.

Gerson remains unimpressed, "That all, kid? I like ya and all but I'm not one to lie to law enforcement." he says dryly, crossing his arms, "What did ya get yourself into?"

Papyrus' grin falters, "WELL I-" he 'breaths' shakily before breaking into tears and sobbing.

Gerson sighs, his eyes softening as he reaches a hand over the counter to give Papyrus a pat on the back. After a moment Papyrus calms down some and Gerson silently hands the skeleton a tissue. Papyrus wipes his face before turning to Gerson with pleading look.

After a moment Gerson sighs in defeat, "Alright kid, I'll tell Undyne you were with me but only if you explain what you did that would make Undyne ask me for your alibi. Deal?" he holds out a hand.

Papyrus sniffs before shaking Gerson's hand, "DEAL!"

Gerson gestures for Papyrus to hurry it up.

"I- WELL, I DID SOMETHING BAD BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD ME TO AND NOW I'M AN ACCESSORY TO MURDER!" Papyrus blurts out, unable to keep the secret in any more.

  
"Papyrus! What the hell?!" a voice yells out from behind him.

Papyrus turns towards the entrance of the cave to see Undyne right behind him with a murderous and shocked expression, "U-UNDYNE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelps, backing up against the wooden counter behind him.

"I was going to ask Gerson about your alibi." Undyne scowls, approaching him as she takes out magic-proof handcuffs out of her pocket, "But that's clearly not something I have to do anymore. Papyrus, your under arrest for suspicion of accessory to murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you as evidence. Give me your hands so I can put you in these handcuffs." she demands bluntly.

Papyrus shakes but does as she says, "UNDYNE, I-"

Undyne slaps the handcuffs onto him without a seconds hesitation, "Don't say anything Papyrus, your only going to make things worse." she glares at him.

Papyrus briefly acknowledges Gerson hobbling back behind the curtain and away from the commotion before his gazes rests at the small golden flower smiling cheerfully at him from the doorway.

Papyrus doesn't say a word as the flower burrows away back underground.

There wasn't any need to. It was all over.

Flowey got what he wanted.


	16. A Faux Revelation

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 16: A Faux Revelation**

  
On the way back to the River Person, neither Undyne nor Papyrus said a word to one another.

"Hotland." Undyne demands to the River Person.

The River Person moves aside to let them onto the boat and Papyrus can't help but send the River Person a distressed and betrayed glance as Undyne drags him onto the boat.

Sympathy comes off of the River Person in waves and Papyrus slumps in his seat in the ferry boat with a lack of his usual enthusiasm. 

The ride to Hotland is long and full of nothing but silence as Papyrus fidgets nervously next to his friend. Or, well, his former friend. What kind of friend would put him in handcuffs and take him in for murder? The blasphemy! The Indecency! A betrayal unworthy of being dealt to The Great Papyrus!

Those are his thoughts about the situation at least.

He didn't deserve this, well Papyrus did deserve it but that's besides the point. Without him who would take care of his lazy brother? He couldn't see Sans surviving very long without such a cool guy to take care of him! 

After some silence, silence in which Papyrus's thoughts and panic only grows louder, Undyne finally speaks, "Why'd ya do it, Paps?" she asks softly- or well, as softly as Undyne could which still sounded intimidating.

Papyrus looks away. Silent and guilty.

Undyne purses her lips and jostles his shoulder, "Come on Paps! Just tell me what happened! I already heard what you said in there. You said someone told you to do something bad?" she prompts again, insistent.

Papyrus stiffens, shaking slightly. He clenches his jaw for a moment, the silence expanding before it gets too much for him and he finally responds to her prompting, "I-I DIDN'T WANT TO UNDYNE." he chokes out. Papyrus is silent for a moment more, considering his options.

Tell the truth?

Lie?

Oh well, Undyne already knew he was an accessory to murder, she already knew that he had something to do with the murders. He had no choice in the matter.... though, he could bend the truth a bit. Not much, just enough to shift the blame, to make him look like the victim. It wouldn't be too hard to do for The Great Papyrus, after-all he had been a victim of the villainous flower before. 

Bend the truth.... how should he bend the truth?

"I KILLED MISS LAUDIE'S BROTHER." Papyrus blurts out, the pressure too much. The world seems to spin. He takes a shaky breath, one that he does not need, but it does help to calm him only slightly, "I-I DIDN'T WANT TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, UNDYNE!" tears spring from the corner of his eye-sockets and he glances at Undyne to see her reaction.

Her face is like stone, though her befuddlement is obvious enough for Papyrus to notice. She was confused, she didn't understand. That was fine.

Papyrus sniffles, pathetic as he hunches in on himself, "I- I DIDN'T WANT TO- TO KILL MISS LAUDIE'S BROTHER. HE AND MISS LAUDIE WERE IN A FIGHT, I TRIED TO GET BETWEEN THEM AND HE ATTACKED! I WAS SO SURPRISED- SO-SO SCARED-" Papyrus lets out a fake sob, stumbling over his words as shimmering tears drip down from his eye-sockets, "IT-IT HURT, UNDYNE! IT HURT SO MUCH!" he sobs out with a few hiccups here and there.

There. Right there. Papyrus could see the change in Undyne's expression, stone softening into concerned and panicked mush at the sight of Papyrus's tears.

"Shh, It's alright Paps." Undyne shushes him as she wraps her arms around Papyrus and pulls him in for a hug, pressing his skull to her shoulder, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. You were just scared, I get that." she murmurs.

Papyrus shudders, half because of the guilt of manipulating her like this, half because of the shock of how easily it was to convince Undyne that it was simply self-defense. Which... in a way Miss Laudie and her brother's death were self-defense, all the others after that though? He'd have to lie his skull off.

Papyrus sniffles again, despite having no nose in which to sniffle with, "....THERE WAS SO MUCH DUST." he says, his voice pitched as if the thought of what happened nearly brought him to tears again.

Undyne pats his shoulder and gently pushes him away, eyes surprisingly kind. Despite having already stopped in Hotland she doesn't leave the boat and The River Person doesn't rush them to leave either. She sighs tiredly, "You really didn't want to kill him?" she asks, eyes observing his expression keenly.

Papyrus nods meekly.

"Good." Undyne nods, her lips pulled down in a concerned frown, "Finish your story Paps. Some thing- they, don't add up."

Papyrus nods and gulps, "MISS LAUDIE WAS ANGRY WITH ME, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, SHE CAME AFTER ME AND TRIED TO- TO KILL ME. I-I FOUGHT BACK BUT I- I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Papyrus shudders, "THAT'S WHEN A TINY FLOWER SAVED ME! HE SAW WHAT I DID AND- AND TOLD ME TO CALL YOU AND TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"

Undyne frowns at Papyrus's explanation, "...You never told me the whole truth though... why?" 

Papyrus hunches in on himself guiltily, "I- I DIDN'T WANT TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE AND- AND I WAS SCARED! HE SAVED ME AND I WAS SCARED." he 'admits', the lie hurts to say, "THEN AT NIGHT HE CAME INTO MY ROOM AND THREATENED ME. HE- THE FIRST KILL WAS AN ACCIDENT, SELF-DEFENSE BUT EVERYTHING AFTER THAT....." he trails off, it was close enough to the truth and he was unsure how else he could twist the situation into his favor.

Undyne stares at him pityingly, "....He made you kill them." she whispers, it's an ice cold revelation.

Papyrus nods at her, silent but relieved that she bought the half-lie. 

Undyne sighs, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Paps. I'm sorry that happened to you." it felt like pity, "I'm going to have to take you to Asgore and the Royal Judge for Judgement, I don't want to but I don't really have a choice here." her voice is hushed, her eyes are tired and full of pity.

Papyrus felt like throwing up as Undyne leads him quickly out of the boat and to one of the elevators in the sweltering heat of Hotland. Both sigh out an equally relieved sigh as they step out of the heat and into the cooled elevator. Thank the angel for the small mercy's of air conditioned elevators.


	17. The Judge

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 17: The Judge**

It didn't take very long for Papyrus and Undyne to arrive at the holding cells. Undyne unlocks one of the cells, before frowning at Papyrus in concern, "Are you going to be alright down here while we wait for the Judge?" she asks softly, resting her hand on the door of the cell.

Papyrus forces a grin, hesitating for a moment before walking into the holding cell and sitting on the bench provided. He gives Undyne a salute and a grin, "OF COURSE!" he exclaims, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS A-OK! I, PAPYRUS, SHALL STRIVE TO BE THE BEST I CAN BE!" 

The forced optimism seems to be too much for even Undyne, who's expression scrunches up at the obviously forced joy in Papyrus' voice, "Dude. No need to force it." she raises an eyebrow as she eases the cell door shut, "It's alright to not be alright.... ya know?" she says gently, locking the cell up before leaning against the door with a worried smile.

Papyrus's grin falters, turning soft and he nods once, "I KNOW, UNDYNE." he says as reassuringly as he can even when in such a bad situation.

Undyne's smiles falters, she searches his eyes for something before shaking her head gently, "I gotta go Papyrus, report back to Asgore, tell him what happened. You'll see the Judge when the King sends for him. For now just... hang tight, alright? Everything's going to be alright."

Papyrus nods again but doesn't respond, folding his handcuffed hands and looking down at them. 

Undyne clears her throat, watching him worriedly for a moment more before leaving without another word.

Her steps echo loudly. And when they finally fade, Papyrus's forced smile fades aswell.

"Howdy, Papyrus!" Flowey pops up from the ground by Papyrus's feet, chipper and smiling wide, "Looks like you got in a bit of a pickle, huh buddy?" he teases with a playful wink.

Papyrus, not all that surprised to see Flowey, forces his grin back onto his face, gently reaching down his hands to pet Flowey's petals, "INDEED, FLOWERY FRIEND! ARE YOU GOING TO BE LOADING?"

Flowey hums lightly, swaying back and forth for a moment before finally responding, "Nope!" he chirps out happily, "I wanna see how this turns out if you don't mind, Papy. I'll load at your execution day." Flowey grins a terrible tooth-filled grin, "HA HA HA HA HA!" his shrill laughter echos throughout the cell as he pops back into the ground, gone.

Papyrus stays stationary, his hands shaking within his shackles. He lowers his head, staring at the floor blankly. Execution? What execution? Since when was The Great Papyrus going to be executed?! Undyne told him everything would be alright.

Did she lie to him? No, the Judge hasn't even arrived yet to well, judge him. Chances are Flowey was just messing with him.

Probably.

In all honesty, Papyrus didn't want to know what might happen to him. There was only so much Papyrus could take.

  
It takes a few hours, maybe more, before Undyne returns to let Papyrus out of his cell. 

She unlocks the door and opens it wide, "Come on, Papyrus. The King says the Judge wants to see you right away."

"UNDYNE! YOUR BACK!" Papyrus exclaims happily, standing from the bench he was previously sitting on and exiting his holding cell.

Undyne snorts, locking the holding cell behind him before grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall, "I wouldn't leave you there forever, Papyrus. Your my friend, I won't just abandon you."

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT, UNDYNE, DON'T BE SILLY! YOU'D NEVER ABANDON ME!" Papyrus exclaims with his regular dramatized laugh, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"I'm glad that you trust me, Paps." Undyne nudges Papyrus gently, she can't help but smile at him as she leads him into the elevator shaft at the end of the hall, "You ready for this Paps? It'll be hard, and I won't be allowed in there with you. It'll be just you and the Judge." she says as she presses one of the buttons in the elevator shaft.

The elevator begins to ascend.

For a moment Papyrus is silent, thinking over the question before nodding, "I, PAPYRUS, AM READY FOR ANYTHING!" he grins wider, forcing the optimism wheres inside, he felt a swell of anxiety.

Was Flowey right about what he said? Was Papyrus going to be executed?

He forces the anxiety back as the elevator door opens and they arrive in the streets of New Home.

When the two of them get to the entrance of the Judgement Hall, Undyne pats his back reassuringly, smiling, "It'll be okay Paps, go on in. Just... talk to the Judge, alright? Answer his questions, tell him what happened. He-He'll understand." Undyne's expression falters before she forces a smile.

"DO YOU KNOW HIM PERSONALLY?"

Undyne snorts, "No, no. I've never even met him. I have no idea who the Judge is." she huffs, "Everyone says he's understanding though. That he see's things as they are." she thumps Papyrus on the back, "Go get 'em tiger! I believe in you."

Papyrus grins back at her, his confidence growing before entering the Judgment Hall. A single step in and his confidence wanes, replaced by shock by the sight in front of him.

"sup, bro. guess you've got some explaining to do, huh?" empty eyesocket's stare straight into his.

"SANS? YOUR- YOUR THE JUDGE?"

In front of Papyrus stood his brother, Sans, grin strained and eye-sockets empty and darkened. 

"yep." Sans takes a step closer, "that's me, bro."


	18. The Judgement Part 1

**Partners In Crime,**

**Chapter 18: The Judgement Part 1**

"SANS? YOUR- YOUR THE JUDGE?" Papyrus asks, dumbfounded as he looks into the empty eye-sockets of his beloved brother in the infamous Judgment Hall. The place rumored to be where sinner's breath their last. Sweat trickles down Papyrus's skull. Was this the end?

"yep." Sans confirms casually, his grin strained as he takes a step closer to Papyrus, "that's me, bro."

Papyrus takes a few quick steps towards his brother, arms opened wide.

Sans raises a cyan glowing hand, bringing Papyrus to a halt, "not another step, Papyrus." he warns, so unlike the lazy and overly-relaxed brother Papyrus knows and loves, "I know now's not the time for jokes, but uh... you have a skele-ton of secrets you haven't been telling me, huh... bro?" the beloved nickname felt more like acid dripping down both Sans's and Papyrus's spines. 

Papyrus stares at his brother, and his brother stares back at him as if he were a stranger, "SANS... I-"

"so!" Sans interrupts, "whats this about you being behind, like, how many murders now?" Sans' grin widens as he rocks back and forth on the soles of his slippers, mocking almost, "first there was the two siblings. then there was Knight-Knight. and then, finally, the Dogi couple. five murders all by your hand, Papyrus." Sans' voice raises, his grin threatening and on the verge of becoming a scowl.

"BROTHER-" Papyrus starts.

"no!" Sans snaps, walking towards Papyrus purposefully before jabbing his pointer finger at him, "I don't want to hear your damn excuses, Papyrus! no one- and I mean no one! could ever convince to do something you don't want to do!" he yells, grin turning down into a scowl, "I know you, Papyrus. and if there's one thing I know about you.... it's that nothing in the entire world could ever convince you to hurt anyone. innocent or otherwise." Sans 'breaths' out heavily, taking a step back and shoving his hands into his pockets. His eye-lights come back, soft and fuzzy as he stares at his brother as if he's never even seen him before, "....who even are you...?" his voice softens, he sounded betrayed but he looked horrified.

No. Not horrified. He looked concerned.

The blue glow holding Papyrus in place fades. Papyrus tries to hold back his tears before reaching out quickly engulfing Sans in a bear hug, tucking his skull against his brother's shoulder, "...I'M SORRY." he chokes out, the tears beginning to fall.

Sans stiffens, hesitating before slowly relaxing in his brother's hold and wrapping his arms around Papyrus in kind, returning the hug, "...it's fine Paps." he sighs, quiet, gentle, "why'd you do it, bro? why'd you kill them?"

Papyrus begins to sob, squeezing his brother as if his life depended on it. He doesn't talk right away. 

In truth, it wasn't Flowey that convinced him to murder someone. Not at first. Papyrus did that all on his own, with his own free will. The night it started, when he killed Ms. Laudie's brother, it wasn't out of malice or because his flowery friend told him to.

It was a misjudgment. Jealousy perhaps. 

Papyrus couldn't describe the feeling that came over him when he saw Jason Laudie and his sister standing alone in that empty street. He couldn't describe why he killed Jason Laudie. Whatever came over him at that time, it was different. It wasn't him.

It was impossibly dark.

It wasn't something Papyrus felt before, it wasn't something he understood. It came over him like a virus, corrupted and spread throughout his soul like a weed. It was only the day after that what happened really sunk in. At the time, he only had that feeling keeping him going, hazy but all too real.

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 '𝘋𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘊𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘱' 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦-𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘈 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴?

𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘢 𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴, 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.

"𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 ~~𝘨𝘰𝘥~~!" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘴, "𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯!" 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴.

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, "𝘔𝘠 𝘈𝘗𝘖𝘓𝘖𝘎𝘐𝘌𝘚, 𝘔𝘈'𝘈𝘔! 𝘐, 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘎𝘙𝘌𝘈𝘛 𝘗𝘈𝘗𝘠𝘙𝘜𝘚 𝘈𝘔 𝘗𝘓𝘌𝘈𝘚𝘜𝘙𝘌𝘋 𝘛𝘖 𝘔𝘌𝘌𝘛 𝘉𝘖𝘛𝘏 𝘖𝘍 𝘠𝘖𝘜, 𝘕𝘌𝘞 𝘍𝘙𝘐𝘌𝘕𝘋𝘚!" 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘳, 𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯.

𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥, "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰." 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵, "𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳." 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵.

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘵-𝘸𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬. "𝘐- 𝘖𝘍 𝘊𝘖𝘜𝘙𝘚𝘌." 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦.

"𝘖𝘩- 𝘶𝘩, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳-" 𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘔𝘳!" 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶- 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘏𝘖𝘖𝘓𝘐𝘎𝘈𝘕! 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯' 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵." 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘺, 𝘧𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥, "𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴." 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵.

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, "𝘐- 𝘐 𝘜𝘕𝘋𝘌𝘙𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘕𝘋 𝘔𝘐𝘚𝘚 𝘓𝘈𝘜𝘋𝘐𝘌."

"𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰." 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱𝘭𝘺, 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦-𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬.

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.

𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦'𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘯-𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘳, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴.

𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘴. 

𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴... 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 

'𝘐𝘧 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴... 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮?', Papyrus had thought at the time.

'𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺.' that was another thought going through his mind at that very moment. 

𝘈𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰-𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘺. 𝘕𝘰-𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦.

𝘔𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥.

𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳.

𝘔𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘌𝘶𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘺. 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸.

"𝘑𝘈𝘚𝘖𝘕!" 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴, "𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?!"

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘯.

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭.

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘬𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯.

𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.

Papyrus could remember the events of that late afternoon down to almost every last detail. Looking back, the stress of the resets he could only just barely remember must've broke him. Papyrus killed an innocent boy... because the boy's, Jason's, sister reminded Papyrus of Flowey and Jason himself reminded Papyrus of his own brother.

What did that say about him....? Neither of them deserved to die and yet Papyrus took away their lives anyways. 

"paps...?" Sans prompts, worried at Papyrus's silence.

Papyrus digs his fingers into his brother's coat, only crying harder, "....I-I WANTED TO PROTECT HIM- JASON!" he cries out desperately, the world swirling around him, "THEN THERE WAS FLOWEY! HE MADE ME CONTINUE HURTING PEOPLE." he admits, whining by this point.

Everything was happening too fast. Too fast for him to keep up with.

"it's- it's alright paps." Sans chokes out, sounding on the verge of tears as he grips Papyrus's arms tightly, offering comfort and reassurance, "i-i'll convince Asgore to give you a lesser sentence, bro." it's a promise. A promise that Papyrus doubts.

From behind Sans, a golden flower pokes up from behind one of the pillars with a demonic grin, gleeful as he grins sharp-toothed at his best puppet.

Papyrus stares blankly back at the flower, tears pooling down from his eye-sockets. He shudders at the look in his so-called-'friends' eyes.

Then the flower's gone, leaving Papyrus with the feeling of doom.


	19. 'Howdy!' From The King

**Partners In Crime,**   
**Chapter 19: 'Howdy!' From The King**

When it came to Flowey, nothing was simple. Not even friendship. It was a fact that Papyrus knew well, another fact was that Flowey would do anything to feel anything. The soulless flower's absence of emotion made him seek out pain, his pain and other people's pain. It's vindictive. Disgusting. Psychopathic. 

Flowey operated on a lack of guilt, empathy and remorse. But truthfully, Flowey could empathize, when he had a soul at least. Why else was he able to mimic and understand the emotions of others? He's manipulative, full of dishonesty and superficial charm that he uses to pretend he's just like everyone else. With a soul, with emotions, the ability to feel. He can have none of that.

All he is, is pure Determination. Ambition and the drive to continue forward no matter the cost, to conquer all obstacles in his way. All he has is that kindling, that fire that drives him forward. Imagine, just imagine how one might turn out if they were full of that Determination, that drive to do things, that curiosity and inability to feel anything other then the acid that is DT, crawling and scratching at the ground, dragging yourself forward, unable to truly give up. Obsession. It would drive a person crazy. Technically, it already has. 

That's why Papyrus is wary of Flowey's plans the moment he see's the demonic DT filled creature retreat into the ground with it's sharp teeth filled grin. Sick. Empty. 

Who knows what a person with such drive might do when things don't turn out quite the way they want it to. 

Flowey's sick, Papyrus of all people would know. They are best friend's after all.

Was it a bad thing that Papyrus still hangs on tightly to his friendship with Flowey? The praise, the attention the flower rains down on him. It's an unhealthy relationship, toxic, overly-dependent. Obsessive. Yet Papyrus can't help but crawl back to Flowey again and again, even after everything Flowey has done to him.

Thankfully, Papyrus remembered very little. The only things that stuck through the resets were snit-bits of the worst parts and snit-bits of the best moments. Even those were blurry.

The helplessness though? That always sticks. So does the pain and the praises. Papyrus can't help but hang onto his only friend, he can't help but come back again and again. He can't help but rely on Flowey, to seek his attention.

He knew it was wrong, he knew it was destroying him. He just couldn't help himself.

"paps?" Sans' voice interrupts his thoughts and the silent fear running through him. Sans lets go of Papyrus, stepping back to look him in the eyes, "paps, you alright, bro?"

Papyrus shakes before forcing himself to grin, "OF COURSE BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaims, over-the-top acting but it works, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WELL SANS! KING FLUFFY BUNS WILL SURELY UNDERSTAND MY PLIGHT!" faux hope shining through his voice and the lights in his eye-sockets.

Flowey was planning something. He said it would be Papyrus's execution day. Papyrus had a feeling Flowey was insuring that at that very moment.

Would he hurt the king? Take over the underground and chop off Papyrus's head before forcing him to do all of this all over again? Or would Flowey plant evidence, try to convince King Asgore that Papyrus would be better off dead? 

Papyrus was scared. What was Flowey's next move? And yet.... at the same time, Papyrus couldn't wait to see what was in store for him.

On Sans and Papyrus's way to the king's throne room, Papyrus's anxiety spikes. Was Flowey right? What was he up to? What was going to happen to them? Why, why, why....

All those questions but no answers.

Their footsteps echo on the marble floor of the grey hall. No color to brighten up the grey. Papyrus and Sans turn the corner, stopping in front of the doorway to the king's Throne Room. Golden light streams down, illuminating the golden flower patch and the large figure crouched above it, watering the flowers.

A golden crown decorated the goat king's golden mane, sharp horns protruding from the top of the king's head. A purple cape hides his armor from view, golden pauldrons atop his shoulders. A long red trident resting on the ground near him. 

The king stands, the red trident now held loosely in one hand as he turns to face the two of them with gentle maroon red eyes and a kind smile, "Howdy Sans, Papyrus," he inclines his head politely, "What can I do for you two today? Perhaps a cup of tea before deciding the fate of your brother, Sans?" a deep voice, soft but it spoke of doom.

Perhaps Papyrus was just being dramatic, but behind King Asgore, a flower in the patch of similarly colored golden flowers, shifts in place. Was Flowey in the room right this moment? Waiting. Lurking. Watching.

Papyrus didn't want to know. The answer might just break him.

It was better to wallow in dread and despair then to feed his anxiety with the taunts of a malevolent, soulless flower. 


	20. Judgement Part 2

**Partners In Crime,**   
**Chapter 20: Judgement Part 2**

"Perhaps a cup of tea before deciding the fate of your brother, Sans?" King Asgore suggests, his voice deep and soft yet threatening all the same. No matter how much warmth reached those eyes, no matter how soft the King's smile was, it's was obvious to Papyrus that King Asgore was a broken man.

"uh, nah, I kinda just wanna just get this over with, ya know?" Sans shrugs, his grin stiff.

That doesn't reassure Papyrus at all. Usually Sans will take any excuse what-so-ever to avoid doing work.

"I suppose so. I understand Sans, truly I do." King Asgore sighs, stepping over to his throne and sitting down heavily, his eyes shadowed, "Due to a conflict of interest with you being related to the person on trail, I'll have to ask you to recuse yourself. You cannot participate in Papyrus's official trial. As this is only a preliminary hearing, I'll allow your participation for the time being. However, your word alone will not be used as the primary evidence and may be dismissable. Am I understood, Sans?"

Sans stiffens, bowing his head, "mhm." he hums his agreement, shoving his shaky hands into his jacket pockets.

Asgore sighs once more, "Then we shall begin." he turns to Papyrus, gaze cutting, "Papyrus, as King I accuse you of murdering five innocent bystanders within the perimeters of the Capital of New Home. Physical evidence at the scene of each crime suggests that you've attacked them using magic. A unique magical signature stains the dust of the fallen and scene of crimes, Dogaressa and Dogamy Dogi, before their deaths, reported that the scene of the crime smelled like bones. It has already been proven, by you yourself, that you were there the night Nella and Jason Laudie were killed. After conversing with Doggo, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog about the crime scene of the deaths of Knight Knight and Dogaressa and Dogamy Dogi that the magical signature was the same and again, the crime scene smelled of bones. Do you have anything to say so far about the evidence, Papyrus?" The King pauses to see Papyrus's reaction.

Papyrus shivers, "I WAS WITH- WITH A FRIEND THE NIGHT THE DOGI'S DIED." he chokes out, despite what he confessed earlier to Sans. Truthfully, he wasn't even lying, not really. He was with a friend! Just.... not a very good friend.

Asgore's gaze is cutting, threatening and unforgiving. Then he nods sharply, "Undyne tells me that you were supposed to meet up with the previous victims in New Home. RG 01 and 02 can account for that fact. Your magical signature at the scene of both crimes and there is plenty of evidence to convict you of the crimes stated earlier. According to Undyne you claimed at first that were at home, only for your brother Sans to say you were out all night. That brings us to your second crime, Papyrus, lying directly to an officer of the law." Asgore pauses, looking down at Papyrus from his throne, "Papyrus, where were you exactly last night and who were you with? Can you provide any witnesses to prove your statement?"

"I-" Papyrus visibly hesitates, gaze darting back to the flower patch. None of the flower's have a face but it's better to be safe then sorry, "I WAS WITH GERSON IN WATERFALL." he states simply, his bones click and clack from the stress and fear. So badly he wanted to confess to Asgore what really happened but... who knew what Flowey might do if he found out. Papyrus couldn't take the risk.

Asgore nods once more, "Then for your official trial we'll have Gerson on the stand as your alibi. If what your saying is true and he can vouch for your where-a-bouts then you have nothing to worry about. Regarding you lying to an officer the first time about your alibi, you'll have to pay a fee and may or may not face prison time depending on the verdict of the jury. Onto the next set of evidence pinning you to murder." Asgore turns to Sans, "Sans, if you will? What is the current LV, EXP and Murder Level of Papyrus?" 

Papyrus flinches, swinging his gaze over to meet Sans'. He forgot that the Royal Judge could read a persons LV, EXP and Murder Level. It was nearly unheard of for monsters to be able to read it in the first place.

Sans' eyesockets darken, he scuffles his feet nervously, "...exp 300, LOVE 7, kill count 5." he mutters underneath his breath, far too low for anyone but Papyrus to hear. Even then, Papyrus only just barely was able to make out what he was saying.

Papyrus bows his head in both shame and guilt.

Asgore's eye-brows furrow, "Say again. Please speak up Sans." he requests politely, leaning in to better here the smaller skeleton.

Sans lifts his skull to look Asgore in the eyes with an easy grin, "exp 0, LOVE 1, murder level 0." he parrots pack to the King casually.

If it wasn't for Papyrus hearing Sans whisper his real stats under his breath... that and the fact that Papyrus was actually responsible for the deaths of four people, Papyrus might've actually believed Sans. He said it with such a straight face, casual and easy-going that it's hard for Papyrus to NOT believe him.

What else could Sans have lied about?

Asgore's expression radiates his surprise, "Are you sure, Sans? Know that lying for your brother could mean you could be punished as an accomplice."

Sans snorts, "gotcha king fluffybuns. still not changing my position, paps's a big número uno when it comes to LOVE." he smirks, "Paps doesn't have the guts a guy would need to kill someone, he's no guts, all bone."

Asgore sighs, "As you say. Due to your affiliation with the defendant, your evidence, while taken under consideration, will be brushed aside if your brother's alibi does not check out. You two may leave. Please have Undyne take Papyrus back to his cell." he says shortly.

Sans nods, giving Asgore a lazy salute, "whatever you say." he turns and walks right back out of the throne room without another word. 

Papyrus hurries after him and once they're far enough away that no one will hear them, Papyrus speaks up in as hushed of a voice as he can possibly make, "....SANS WHY DID YOU LIE?"

Sans shrugs, walking Papyrus through the Judgment Hall, "you're my bro paps. you say it's not your fault then I believe you. I said I'd get you a lesser sentence, hopefully this helps you out. if not, then I'll just talk Gerson into being your alibi." Sans shoots Papyrus a grin.

Papyrus fidgets with his hands, hesitant, "BROTHER.... I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS. UNDYNE ALREADY KNOWS I ASKED GERSON TO BE MY ALIBI." 

"eh, I'll talk to her too." Sans shrugs again, as if the fate of him and Papyrus wasn't literally in his hands.

"SANS-" Papyrus stops himself, takes a deep breath, "I- I TRUST YOU. THANK YOU BROTHER, TRULY."

"your welcome bro, now go get em. Undyne's waiting outside the hall." Sans tells him, nudging Papyrus forward towards the exit of the Judgment Hall.

Papyrus obediently steps through the doorway where Undyne is waiting to take him back to his cell.

Undyne flashes him a smile, "How'd it go, Pap?" she asks.

"IT WENT WELL, I, PAPYRUS AM ASSURED THAT I WILL WALK FREE!" Papyrus exclaims, jogging after Undyne as she leads him back to the elevator.

When Papyrus is led through the streets of New Home and back down to his cell, he doesn't dare complain. Even when he's locked back in, magic-proof handcuffs still around his wrists. Despite the support of his friends, Papyrus isn't very hopeful. 


End file.
